


So Afraid of Breaking What We Made

by dazzamre



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzamre/pseuds/dazzamre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<br/><img/></div><p>Kris Allen's once successful B&B is struggling to stay afloat, but his bigger concern is hiding that fact from his best friend Adam Lambert when he comes for a visit. But that's not all Kris isn't telling Adam, and he's not the only one keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have gotten off the ground without the help of my fantastic betas dreamerren and norosegarden. Title taken from Darren Hayes' song [Words](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmqU0gNonD4).

Kris Allen frowned down at the list of bills in front of him. During the last few months he’d made an art of stretching a dollar, but there was nothing left to cut from his budget and not nearly enough cash to cover everything he needed to pay. At this rate, he’d be lucky if he didn’t end up moving back in with his parents. They’d been wonderful the first couple of months business had been slow, but Kris couldn’t ask them for any more money. It had been hard enough to swallow his pride and accept their loan the first time.

Maybe it was time to admit he had failed, sell the bed and breakfast to the first sucker he could find to buy it, and cut his loses while he still could. That would have been the smart thing to do; he’d been telling himself that for weeks now, but Kris just couldn’t give up that easily. This had been his dream, and when business was good, he loved it.

When a new resort had gone up on the edge of town by the golf course, things had slowed, but that coupled with the off-season had made the last few months unbelievably tight. Kris already had reservations booked for the spring, but right now he wasn’t sure the B&B would last that long. His credit cards were almost maxed out, and he’d been using what little bit of savings he had to cover his monthly bills.

Kris could feel a headache starting to form between his eyes. He pinched his nose and tried to refocus on the paper on the counter. He’d cut out some things that were just going to have to wait, narrowing down his budget to the absolute necessities. He was still scribbling in the notebook when the front door opened, the tiny bell overhead tinkling slightly.

“I’ll be with you in just a second,” Kris promised, not glancing up as he finished writing down a new figure.

“Take your time,” answered an amused voice. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kris’ head snapped up at the sound. “You’re early. You weren‘t supposed to be here until tomorrow,” he grinned, watching as Adam Lambert dropped a suitcase at his feet and reached up to push his sunglasses on top of his head. Kris rounded the counter and wrapped his friend in a tight hug, allowing himself a brief moment to revel in the familiar warmth of Adam’s arms before pulling away with a smile.

“I can’t believe I’m finally here. It took me fucking _forever_ ,” Adam complained, dropping onto a nearby sofa. “Did you know they’re doing road construction? You could have warned me,” he said when Kris nodded. “Doesn’t matter. I’m here now.”

When Adam had called last week and invited himself to the B&B, Kris had been surprised and maybe a little wary. It had been months since he’d seen Adam; not since summer when Adam had breezed through town for a couple of days with his latest boyfriend in tow. Kris wasn’t sure if he wanted a repeat of that, but when Adam had casually mentioned he’d be alone this time, Kris had jumped at the chance to see him again.

“Where is everyone?” Adam asked, glancing at Kris as he joined him on the couch. “Last time I was here, I distinctly remember you having staff and, you know, _guests_. I know you told me you had plenty of rooms, but…”

“It’s the off-season,” Kris shrugged. He didn’t want Adam to spend his trip worrying about his financial troubles. He’d want to help and taking money from Adam was as appealing as taking it from his parents. So Kris didn’t tell him that he’d had to let his small staff go. It had been the hardest part of all of this, but he just couldn’t afford to keep paying them when business was so bad. He’d kept them as long as he could, giving them time to find other jobs. They’d all been so understanding that it just made it that much more difficult. “Things will pick up,” Kris assured him with a forced smile that he was certain Adam saw right through. He let it go for the time being, though.

“So I guess I have my pick of rooms then,” Adam said with a grin. He nudged Kris with his elbow. “Come on, help me bring the rest of my bags in, and then we can get dinner. My treat.”

Kris followed Adam out to his car, surprised to find two more suitcases and a laptop in the trunk. Adam never traveled lightly, but this seemed like an excessive amount of luggage even for him. “Are you visiting or moving in?” Kris asked, hefting one of the bags from the car.

“Never can tell,” Adam quipped, slamming the trunk lid. They got all of Adam’s stuff to the second floor landing, and Kris waited impatiently, sitting on the top step, as Adam examined each room. He finally settled on the largest one at the end of the hall, the one he always stayed in when he was there.

Kris knew he would choose that one, but Adam always made a big production of selecting his room when he visited, mostly so he could comment on changes Kris had made, commending or deriding his design choices as the situation dictated.

“Love the new curtains, but that rug is hideous,” Adam told him, giving him a gentle kick in the ass to get him up and moving down the stairs. “Seriously, Kris, there are people you can hire to do these things. Or call my mother. She’d be happy to give you advice,” Adam offered as he trailed after Kris.

Kris ignored him like he always did, although he had to admit that consulting Leila might not be such a bad idea. “What do you want to eat?” Kris asked as they reached the first floor. He glanced out of the large bay window at the front of the building and frowned. The clouds that had been gathering all day looked ominous, as though it might start pouring at any second.

Adam joined him, arching an eyebrow as he followed Kris’ gaze. “What do you say we just order a pizza and stay in?” Adam reached up to give his shoulder a squeeze and smiled. “It’s been awhile since we’ve done that. We can just catch up.”

“Sounds good,” Kris answered. “The usual?” Adam nodded, and Kris left him by the window to call in their order. When he came back, Adam was still in the same spot, staring out the glass as the wind blew the tops of the trees in all directions.

“Tell me the truth,” Adam said, not turning around to look at him. “Does this place ever have a Stephen King vibe to you? I mean when it’s just you and the weather’s like this?” He finally glanced over his shoulder with a grin. “Because I gotta tell you, I think it could be fucking creepy.”

“It has its moments,” Kris admitted, crossing the room and leaning against the window next to Adam. It had started raining outside, the water rolling off the roof and dripping from the eaves, and thunder rumbled in the distance. “I just don’t think about it. And I don’t watch that many horror movies anymore, either.”

Adam laughed and looked at Kris, his lips curving up into a familiar smile. “I missed you. I always miss you,” he said after a few seconds of silence, his hand landing in the middle of Kris‘ back between his shoulder blades. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“You know you’re always welcome here,” Kris shrugged uncomfortably, focusing his attention back outside. Adam was open and affectionate with all of his friends, and sometimes that made it difficult to remember that that’s all they were. He’d learned the hard way that reading too much into Adam’s words would only leave him disappointed.

Kris couldn’t really blame Adam; it wasn’t like he’d ever told him how he felt. Kris had seen a string of boyfriends come and go, and even though Adam somehow managed to stay friends with most of them, Kris knew it was never the same. He couldn’t risk losing Adam, not when he was so important to him, so he kept quiet and forced a smile every time Adam brought someone new around for him to meet.

It had been hard at first, but now it was little more than a dull ache that he could ignore most of the time. If it had been meant to be, it would have happened by now, and Adam had never given Kris the slightest reason to believe that he was interested in more than friendship. He could still feel the warmth of Adam’s hand through his shirt, the gentle pressure of it on his back, and Kris bit his lip, wishing Adam would move, but unwilling to step away on his own.

“Kris, I…” Adam started, but a knock at the door interrupted him. “That must be the pizza,” Adam muttered, his hand finally leaving Kris’ back, much to his relief, to fish in his pocket for his wallet. “Be right back.”

Kris let out a shaky breath as soon as Adam left the room. He wasn’t sure how long Adam was going to be here yet, but he had to pull himself together before he said or did something he’d regret. He was starting to wish that Brad, Adam’s boyfriend, had come along on this trip. It might have made him miserable to see them together, but he was pretty sure it would be easier than being alone with Adam.

Kris pinched his nose, his headache from earlier starting to resurface. He could hear Adam in the foyer talking to the delivery guy. Kris went to the kitchen to grab some plates and a couple of beers while Adam paid for the pizza. He was _definitely_ going to need alcohol to get through this visit.

Adam already had the pizza box open on the coffee table when Kris got back. “Cable’s out,” Adam told him, nodding to the TV as Kris settled on the sofa next to him. “Must be the storm. I’m glad I got here when I did.”

“Me, too,” Kris said, sliding a piece of pizza on his plate. As mixed up and confusing as his feelings for Adam were, Kris really was glad he was there. He’d always rather have Adam around than not. “So how are things? How’s work?”

Adam had joined a prestigious PR firm after college, but last year he’d left to strike out on his own. He’d taken some of his biggest clients with him and, as far as Kris knew, was really enjoying the freedom of being his own boss. Kris could definitely relate to that. He didn’t think either one of them would do very well in a regular nine to five job.

“Good,” Adam said, laughing as he wiped a string of cheese from his chin. “Really good. I might meet with a potential client while I’m in town. I’ve been trying to set up a meeting, but this guy’s schedule is insane. I don’t even think he’s been in the country for the last month.”

“Who is it?” Kris asked curiously, picking his beer bottle up from the table and taking a sip.

“The guy who runs Cowell Enterprises. He’s looking for someone to do local PR for his new chain of hotels. Are you okay?” Adam asked, smacking him lightly on the back as Kris choked on his beer. “Do you know him?”

“I’ve never meet him, no,” Kris answered truthfully. Adam seemed so excited at the prospect of gaining a client that Kris wasn’t sure how to tell him that Simon Cowell’s latest addition to his real estate empire was one of the main reasons he didn’t have any guests right now. Kris firmly believed in competition and the whole free enterprise system, but there was no way he could realistically compete with Cowell’s prices and the services his resort offered.

"I've got great clients, but this would take my business to a whole new level. It might just start with the hotels, but there's potential for so much more," Adam told him. "Of course, I haven't really talked to him yet, just a couple of brief conversations, but...I've got a good feeling about this."

"That's great," Kris said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. With Adam promoting Simon's hotel, he might as well just close his doors now. Kris felt a little sick as he downed the rest of his beer, excusing himself to get another one. He pulled the bottle from the refrigerator, holding it to his forehead for a minute as he leaned against the counter.

He couldn't complain about Simon and his hotel without explaining to Adam just how much trouble the B&B was in, and he'd already decided not to do that. So far this visit wasn't turning out anything like Kris had expected. He took a deep breath and forced himself to go back into the living room.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and uneventfully as they caught up on old friends and each other's families. Despite everything, Kris enjoyed spending time with Adam, and he tried to hold his yawns back as long as he could. Finally, he couldn't hide it anymore. "I think it's time for you to go to bed," Adam said, standing up and tugging Kris to his feet.

"What about you?" Kris asked, his words muffled by yet another yawn.

"I'm just going to clean all of this up first," Adam said, his hand sweeping in the general direction of the empty beer bottles and pizza box. "It's the least I can do. You go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight," Kris muttered. Normally he would have insisted that he help Adam clean up, but he was too tired to argue right now. Kris had already started down the hall when he stopped and turned around. "I'm glad you're here," he said softly, rewarded by a bright smile from Adam.

"Me, too," Adam answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam groaned slightly, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. It took him a second to remember where he was and when he did, he grinned. The B&B was almost like a second home, although Adam had to admit, he'd probably feel at home anywhere if Kris was there.

Adam's smile faded a little as he thought about Kris. He hadn't been completely honest with him about this visit. As far as Kris knew, he had some down time at work and wanted to see him, which was true, but more than anything Adam needed to get out of town for awhile. He flopped onto his back again and stared up at the ceiling.

He and Kris had talked for hours last night, and Adam wasn't sure if it said more about his friendship with Kris or his relationship with Brad that neither of them had mentioned his boyfriend since he'd been there. _Ex_ -boyfriend, Adam silently corrected himself with a frown.

Part of the reason he was here was because he didn't think he could stand being home while Brad moved out. He wasn't looking forward to going back to an empty apartment either, with all traces of Brad removed as if he'd never been there. Adam knew that breaking up with him was the right thing to do, but it still hadn't been easy.

Reluctantly, Adam climbed out of bed and shifted through his suitcase to find some clean clothes before going to take a quick shower. Once he was dressed, he padded down the stairs, the wood cold beneath his bare feet, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered. Kris' voice drifted down the hall from the kitchen, and Adam followed the sound. He paused just outside the door, not meaning to eavesdrop, but there was something about Kris' tone that made him hesitate.

"I know," Kris said softly. "Please just...I know you are. No, I'd _never_ ask you to do that...I just need a little more time." Kris was silent as he apparently listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "I can't today. Adam's in town and...I am not!" Kris insisted with a sudden laugh. "I can probably get away tomorrow for a little while...Okay, I'll see you then."

Adam cleared his throat as Kris hung up the phone, and Kris spun around to face him, a mixture of guilt and embarrassment etched on his face. “If you have something you need to do…” Adam trailed off uncertainly, trying to gauge Kris’ reaction to his words with little success. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d overheard, but it was clearly something Kris would have preferred him not to.

“No, it’s just business. It can wait,” Kris shrugged, his eyes darting nervously to the floor.

“Really? That didn’t _sound_ like business. I didn’t mean to listen in,” Adam told him quickly, ducking his head to make Kris look at him, “but I couldn't help overhearing. I don't need a babysitter. If you have plans, don't let me stop you."

“I'm not. It's nothing,” Kris muttered. He stared at Adam a second before shaking his head and turning away. He pulled open the door to the refrigerator and peered inside, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

Adam frowned. It was obvious Kris wasn't telling him the truth, at least not all of it, but then Adam wasn't really in any position to talk about honesty. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Kris about Brad, aside from the fact that he just didn't want to talk about it. He knew Kris would be understanding and, even though he didn't particularly like Brad, sympathetic. The last thing Adam wanted was Kris trying to cheer him up for the next week, especially when he didn't _need_ cheering up.

Adam wondered briefly if Kris was seeing someone, but he dismissed that idea quickly. Kris dated with alarming infrequency, and if he was seeing someone, Adam would know. The last time Kris had been out with someone, Adam had called him on it after five minutes on the phone. He tried not to read too much into the relief he felt but, truthfully, the thought of Kris out with some random guy made him a little bit nauseous.

"I got muffins from Matt's," Kris said, nodding to the counter and putting an end to their previous conversation. "He sent a new kind he wants us to try. And he said you better stop by before you leave."

“Maybe we could all meet for lunch one day,” Adam mused as he rifled through the bag, pulling out a blueberry muffin and leaving Matt’s latest experiment for Kris. If he liked it, Adam would try one later. “Or dinner. You’ve got this beautiful dining room. We could cook and invite Matt, Megan, and Anoop. That’d be nice.”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded. Adam noticed that he seemed more relaxed since the topic had turned away from him. “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll call and see what day’s good for everybody.”

“Okay,” Adam told him, taking the glass of juice Kris handed him. “So what are you doing today? I was kind of hoping to take a look around Cowell’s hotel. That way if I ever manage to get a meeting with him, I’ll know what I’m talking about. Want to come?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said hesitantly. “I’ve got a lot to do and…”

“Come on, Kris. I could use your experience. You’re in the business. I’m sure you’d notice things that I would completely overlook. I _really_ want this job. And if I get it, I’ll be in town more. That’s a plus, right?” he grinned, nudging Kris playfully with his elbow.

Kris sighed and nodded reluctantly. “Fine, I’ll go. Am I _ever_ going to be able to say no to you?” he asked with a wry smile.

“Nope,” Adam grinned and sipped his orange juice. Kris might complain, but he’d never do anything he didn’t want to do, not unless Adam _really_ needed him. Kris was one of the few constants in his life. He had his share of friends that were around when things were good, but most of them had told him he was insane to leave his job and start his own company. Not Kris. He’d supported Adam one hundred percent from the very beginning, and Adam knew that whatever happened, good or bad, Kris would be there.

~*~*~*~

"Wow, this place is something else," Adam murmured as Kris pulled into the parking lot of the resort. The buildings were somehow unobtrusive, melding seamlessly with the surroundings, not at all as ostentatious as Adam had expected. It honestly looked like the hotel _belonged_ there, with a simple design and impeccable landscaping.

"It's okay," Kris shrugged indifferently, and Adam turned to level him with an incredulous stare. Kris wasn't paying any attention to him, though, as he climbed from the car. "I guess it's alright if you like that sort of thing," he said as Adam joined him on the sidewalk.

Adam rolled his eyes and walked toward the entrance, leaving Kris no choice but to follow him. The lobby was open and airy, sunlight streaming in through the large glass windows and the skylight overhead. "What do you think?" he whispered to Kris.

Kris shrugged again, and Adam wondered if he was ever going to get an actual response from him. He was used to Kris being laid back and easy going, but he was always quick to express his opinions. He was never this ambivalent about _anything_. Kris glanced at him and frowned. "I don't know. It just seems a little cold."

Adam didn't agree, but he respected Kris' opinion. The hotel was exactly the sort of place he would stay, he liked having his own space and room service, but he knew Kris preferred the more personal atmosphere of the B&B. They were so different, though, it was like comparing apples and oranges. "Come on; let's see if we can look around."

Adam was almost to the front desk when a familiar voice called his name. He looked around, grinning when he saw Lil Rounds making her way toward them. "Adam, what are you...? Kris! I didn't see you," she smiled, giving Kris a tight hug. "What are you two doing here?"

Lil had worked at the B&B for years, practically running it if Kris had to go out of town. Adam was surprised to see her here. Kris had managed to sidestep his question about the staff yesterday, but now Adam was curious about what had happened. "Hey," Adam told her, gladly accepting a hug. "You work here?"

"Assistant Manager," she beamed, her eyes shifting guiltily to Kris for a split second and her smile faltering slightly. "So what are you doing here?" she repeated, looking back and forth between them.

"I'm supposed to meet with Mr. Cowell sometime about PR, and I was hoping I could take a look around the hotel. Maybe get a leg up on the competition," Adam grinned, thrilled that he'd been lucky enough to run into Lil. "So what do you say? Do you have time for the grand tour?"

Lil checked her watch. "I've got a staff meeting in forty-five minutes, but...I think I can squeeze in a quick tour for you two. Come on." She led them down a hallway, chatting as they walked. "The spa and gym are on the first floor, east wing," she said, leading them into an alcove that served as a reception area. The man behind the desk was on the phone, but he smiled up at them and nodded as Lil showed them around.

Adam was impressed. The facilities were top-notch and the list of services seemed endless. He didn't have as much time to linger as he would have liked and soon he and Kris were following Lil to the other end of the building. She moved past two conference rooms, a private dining area, and a room that looked like a small theater. She circled back around to show them the restaurant and bar before leading them outside.

"The pool and tennis courts are this way," she said pointing down a walkway, "and we have easy access to the golf course. Feel free to look around out here as much as you like. If you want to see a room before you go, stop by the front desk and tell them I said it was okay. I've got to run, but it was so nice seeing both of you."

"Thanks, Lil. I really appreciate this," Adam told her.

"No problem. I'll see you later," she smiled, turning back when she reached the door to wave bye to them. When she was gone, Adam glanced at Kris, wondering if his opinion had changed any now that he'd had a chance to explore the hotel. If anything, Kris looked surlier than he had when they'd arrived.

"I want to see the pool," Adam said, choosing to ignore Kris' bad mood for the time being. Now wasn't the time to pry. He'd have plenty of time later when they were alone to figure out what was wrong with him. Adam started down the path, not waiting for Kris to follow him.

The pool was every bit as beautiful as the rest of the hotel, but Adam could tell that Kris really didn't have any interest in being there. He couldn't concentrate on work when he knew that Kris, for whatever reason, was miserable. "I think that's enough. Ready to go?" Adam asked as they strolled past the tennis courts.

Kris looked relieved as he glanced over at him and nodded. He was quiet all the way to the car, and Adam was starting to worry. Once they left the parking lot and were back on the highway heading into town, Kris seemed to relax a little. “I’m sorry,” he said at last, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to glance at Adam. “Really. That was important to you. I should have made more of an effort.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam said shaking his head. “I can go back on my own if I need to. I shouldn’t have made you go in the first place. You obviously didn’t want to go.”

Adam had a lot of questions, but he knew Kris well enough to know that now wasn’t the time to ask them. Sooner or later Kris would tell him what was going on. He’d do it in his own time, in his own way. If Adam pushed before Kris was ready to talk, he would clam up, and he would never get any answers. Adam just had to be patient and wait for Kris to decide that the time was right.

Adam glanced at Kris from the corner of his eye. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were focused straight ahead on the road. Adam sighed and leaned back against his seat, turning his head to look out his window. He had a feeling it was going to be a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris smiled as he sipped his coffee. It was decaf, which wasn’t his usual choice, but he’d been having trouble sleeping since Adam had been there and adding caffeine to the equation didn’t seem like a good idea. Adam was sitting a few feet away, regaling Matt and Anoop with a story about one of his clients and a photo shoot that had gone awry. Kris had heard it before and wasn’t really paying attention to the details this time. Although when Adam got to the part about the scantily clad models, and Matt dropped his head onto Anoop’s shoulder, moaning about how life wasn’t fair, Kris had to grin.

Today had been a lot better than yesterday. He and Adam had spent most of the afternoon in the grocery store, trying to decide on a menu for tonight. It had been easy to forget about everything that was bothering him and just enjoy spending time with Adam. He didn’t get to do it that often, not as often as he would like anyway, and it was nice to be able to ignore his problems at least for a few hours.

Neither of them were very good cooks, but they had fun and the food had actually turned out pretty good. Inviting their friends over had been a great idea. It had given Kris what he needed more than anything right now – a distraction.

Kris took another sip as he watched Adam. He was clearly in his element, laying the story out methodically and adding small details that most people wouldn’t have remembered. It was part of what made Adam so good at his job. When he talked, people wanted to listen. His charisma and easy charm had been one of the things that had first drawn Kris to him. It hadn’t kept him there; that had been his overwhelming kindness and loyalty, not to mention a wicked sense of humor. And the simple fact that Kris couldn’t imagine his life without Adam in it.

Megan was curled up on the couch next to him, listening to Adam’s story, or so Kris thought, but when she spoke, it was soft and directed only at him. “Are you ever going to tell him?” The guys were talking so loudly that Kris knew they hadn’t heard her, but he tensed anyway until he was sure. He finally glanced at Megan, prepared to act dumb or laugh off her question the way he always did when someone asked him about Adam, but instead of the playful teasing he’d grown accustomed to there was genuine sympathy in her eyes.

“No,” Kris managed at last, with a shake of his head. “I just can’t.”

“You know you could be missing out on something really wonderful,” Megan said quietly. “You know he loves you, Kris.”

Kris nodded without even thinking about it. He didn’t doubt that Adam loved him, but he wasn’t _in_ love with him and that made all the difference. When Adam wasn’t there it was easy to convince himself that this was enough, but with Adam so close it became harder and harder to make himself believe that was true. But it was the thought of risking what he did have with Adam for something so uncertain that held him back. “I can’t,” Kris repeated.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Matt asked suddenly, reminding Kris that he and Megan weren’t alone in the room. He felt his checks heat up and was glad that the only light came from a few lamps scattered strategically around the room.

“Nosey,” Megan said with teasing disapproval. “I’d love some more coffee, Kris. Thank you.” It took Kris a second to realize that she was covering for him, and he reached out gratefully to take the mug from her.

“Anyone else?” Kris asked, looking around at the group as he stood up from the sofa.

“Sure,” said Anoop, picking up his cup and the one Matt shoved at him. “I’ll give you a hand.” Kris had gotten the impression all night that Anoop wanted to talk to him, but he’d been considerate enough not to say anything in front of the others. As he followed Kris into the kitchen, he knew that whatever Anoop had to say, it probably wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

“So,” Anoop said finally once they were alone. “You didn’t come into the office today.” His tone was conversational, not angry or even accusatory, as if he were making a statement that Kris might not be aware of, though obviously he was.

Kris hesitated for a second as he poured the coffee. First and foremost, Anoop was his friend. The fact that he worked at the bank and there was a professional layer to their relationship hardly ever came up, but that was before business had gotten so bad. “I got caught up at the store with Adam. I know I needed to come in. Tomorrow, okay? I promise.”

“Kris, I know things are tough, and you don’t want anyone to know. I can respect that. I’m doing everything I can to help you, but you know the bank’s under new management now. I have foreclosures coming across my desk every day. I don’t want to see you there,” Anoop said firmly.

“I know. I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. This week just hasn’t been very easy. Do you know where we went yesterday?” he asked, continuing when Anoop shook his head. “To take a tour of Cowell’s hotel. Because, of all things, Adam wants to work for him.” Kris felt a sort of hysterical laughter welling up in him, and he rubbed his hand across his face, leaning against the counter so he wouldn’t have to look at Anoop.

Kris felt Anoop’s hand on his shoulder and reluctantly glanced up at him. “Maybe you should just tell him what’s going on. Don’t let your pride get in the way, Kris. This is too important. You know if Adam knew the whole story, if he knew what that hotel had done to your business…”

“I can’t ask him to give this up,” Kris said softly. “It means too much to him.”

“More than you?” Anoop asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Kris just shook his head. He wouldn’t ask Adam to choose because he knew exactly what Adam would do and that wasn’t fair to him. At least one of them deserved to be successful, and Kris refused to stand in Adam’s way. He hated lying to him, but right now, it was for the best.

“Promise me you won’t tell him,” Kris pleaded. “Please, Anoop? I can’t handle that right now.” Kris stared at him until Anoop finally sighed and looked away.

“I promise,” Anoop told him grudgingly. “But I still think you should.”

Before Kris could say anything else, the kitchen door opened. Adam was grinning, apparently at something Matt had said, but it was too muffled for Kris to make out. Adam’s smile faltered slightly as the door shut behind him, swinging a few times before coming to a stop. Anoop’s hand fell from Kris’ shoulder and hung loosely at his side.

There was no way Adam could miss the tension in the room, Kris was sure of that, but he just held up his coffee cup. “Changed my mind. I think I will have some more coffee,” he said, flashing them a forced smile and brushing past them to reach for the coffee pot. Anoop picked up the two cups he’d brought and gave Kris a pointed look before heading back into the other room with Matt and Megan.

“Everything okay?” Adam asked, busying himself with adding a splash of milk to his coffee. Adam wasn’t looking at him, but Kris still felt as though he could see right through him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, everything’s fine,” Kris assured him. He reached in front of Adam for Megan’s mug, but Adam’s hand wrapped around his wrist. Kris stared at their hands for a second, Adam's fingers gentle but firm against his skin, then slowly raised his eyes to meet Adam’s.

“I know that’s not true,” Adam told him quietly, “and whenever you’re ready to tell me what’s going on, I’ll be here. You don’t have to keep things from me, Kris. I thought you knew that.” Adam sounded so understanding, maybe a little bit hurt but sympathetic more than anything, that Kris had to resist the urge to break down and tell him everything.

Kris pulled his hand free from Adam’s grasp and picked up the coffee cup. “I’m fine, Adam. You worry too much,” Kris teased half-heartedly, the words catching a little in his throat. “Come on. The others are waiting.” Kris shouldered open the door and waited for Adam to follow him, which he did reluctantly.

Kris doubted he’d heard the last of this from him, and he was already dreading being alone with Adam when Matt, Megan, and Anoop left. The atmosphere that had been light and fun all night was suddenly tense. Only Matt seemed oblivious as he caught them up on local gossip, which he always seemed to have in spades from running the diner.

“It’s been fun, guys, but I’ve got to go,” Megan said finally. “My babysitter has a curfew and school tomorrow.” She climbed to her feet despite Kris’ protests for her to stay just a little longer. Matt and Anoop followed her lead, and soon they were all on the front porch saying their goodbyes.

“See you tomorrow?” Anoop asked Kris quietly as Adam hugged Megan and kissed her cheek, promising he’d see her again before he left town. Kris nodded, and Anoop gave his back a quick pat. He didn’t say anything, but Kris knew from his expression that he still thought he should tell Adam the truth. Anoop was probably right, he usually was, but knowing the right thing to do and actually doing it were two very different things. “Bye.”

“Think about what I said,” Megan told Kris as she gave him a quick hug. “I’ll see you soon.” She’d ridden with Matt, and he was waiting patiently to drive her home. As she climbed in the car and fastened her seatbelt, Matt leaned against his open door.

“Come by for breakfast tomorrow, on the house,” he called to them. He looked at Adam. “Or lunch. I know how you like to sleep on vacation.” He grinned and slid behind the wheel, waving as he backed out of the driveway.

It was suddenly quiet with everyone gone, and Kris missed them immediately. “I should go clean up,” Kris said, grasping for any excuse he could find to go inside and put some space between him and Adam.

“I’ll help,” Adam nodded, but his phone rang before he could take more than a step toward the door. He hesitated a second as if trying to decide if he wanted to answer the call, but he finally pulled it from his pocket. “I have to take this, but I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Sure,” Kris told him. If he worked quickly he could probably have most of the kitchen cleaned before Adam finished his call. After spending all day together, Kris just needed a little time to himself to keep things in perspective. “Take your time.”

He left Adam on the porch to talk in private, but as Kris closed the door he heard him answer the phone. “Hey, Brad,” Adam said softly, a smile touching his lips before he turned away, leaning against the railing as he talked. Kris swallowed hard, pushing the door the rest of the way closed, and hurried to the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to hear anymore of the conversation.

Kris berated himself over and over as he collected the dirty dishes and slammed them in the dishwasher. He had no right whatsoever to get upset if Adam wanted to talk to his boyfriend. Adam wasn't his, he never had been, and Kris' jealousy was completely ridiculous. That didn't change the fact that Kris kind of wanted to hit something really, really hard.

He had just started the dishwasher when Adam finally joined him. "Hey, sorry I took so long. Is there anything I can do?" he asked, glancing around the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. I'm finished," Kris said, struggling to keep his voice neutral but knowing he sounded colder than he'd intended. "I'm tired. I think I'm just going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He brushed past Adam before he could say anything, leaving him standing bewildered in the middle of the kitchen.

Kris closed his bedroom door and sank down on the edge of the bed. He knew Adam wouldn't follow him but rather give him space to work out whatever was bothering him. Kris didn't think it was going to be quite that easy this time. He shouldn't be angry with Adam; he hadn't done anything wrong, but Kris couldn't fight the resentment he felt bubbling just beneath the surface.

If he was going to be mad at anyone, it should be himself. He was the one who was too scared to tell Adam how he felt. He'd made a decision and now he had to accept the consequences. Adam was his friend, and he should be glad that he was happy. Kris felt awful, probably the worst he'd felt since Adam had been there. He'd been so caught up in his own problems that he'd been a lousy friend. Adam deserved better.

Kris stripped down and changed into his pajamas, trying to put off what he knew he had to do. He couldn't go to sleep with so much unresolved tension between him and Adam. His mother had raised him better than that, and if she could see him right now, Kris knew she'd be disappointed in him.

Kris checked downstairs first, but apparently Adam had already gone up to his room. He hesitated on the bottom step, then forced himself the rest of the way up. Kris knocked lightly on Adam's door, prepared to apologize through the thin piece of wood if he had to. "Adam?"

"Come in," Adam called. Kris pushed the door open to find Adam sitting crossed-legged on the bed, his laptop opened in front of him. "Ready to talk?" he asked, reaching out to close the computer and placing it on the nightstand. Kris nodded, and Adam smiled, patting the bed next to him.

Kris crossed the room, settling beside him. He stared down at his hands as he picked nervously at the comforter. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "I don't know what else to say. I just...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Adam told him. He shifted a little closer and wrapped an arm around Kris' shoulders. Kris tensed, then relaxed against his side, taking comfort from being so close to Adam. Kris knew that probably wouldn't make sense to anyone else since Adam was part of the reason he was so miserable, but just having him there, his presence tangible, made Kris feel better. It always did. "What's going on?" Adam asked him softly.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Kris told him. "But that doesn't give me any excuse to take it out on you. It's not your fault." Adam's hand slid around to rub soothingly at his neck, his fingers playing with the hair at his nape. "I'm sorry," Kris repeated.

"You're still not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?" Adam asked. Kris didn't say anything. He didn't even know where to start explaining everything to him, and if he tried he was bound to say something he didn't mean to. "I know you must have a good reason, but..."

"Trust me?" Kris said, turning his head to look at him. He searched Adam's face, touched by the concern and worry he saw in his eyes. Adam nodded, resting his temple to Kris' and hugging him a little tighter. "I've got to figure this out on my own."

"Okay," Adam whispered. "Whatever you need." Adam leaned back, tugging Kris with him until they were stretched out side by side on the bed. Adam's arms felt safe and familiar, and even though Kris wasn't sure this was the best idea given the circumstances, he just lay there and let Adam hold him.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam winced and tried to shift his arm a little without disturbing Kris. They'd talked quietly for awhile until Kris had drifted off, and even though his arm had been asleep for at least an hour, Adam didn't want to move and wake him.

Kris was curled next to him, his hand fisted in the thin material of Adam's t-shirt. He had a peaceful expression on his face, and it made Adam realize just how stressed Kris had been the last few days. Adam wanted to make everything better for him, but he didn't know how, especially when Kris wouldn't talk to him.

With his free hand, Adam reached up, lightly tracing a finger along the veins on the back of Kris' hand. Kris had nice hands, strong but still soft. He usually had calluses from playing his guitar, but he must not have played much lately. The lack of calluses should have been Adam's first clue that something was wrong. Adam bit his bottom lip, his fingers moving further up Kris' arm, gliding over his wrist and brushing against the hair on his forearm.

As glad as he was that he could be here for Kris when he obviously needed him, Adam had to admit that it wasn't an entirely selfless act. Being around Kris just made him feel better. It wasn't that Adam was necessarily upset about the breakup. It had been a mutual decision, but it still made Adam doubt himself. He’d always thought he just hadn’t met the right person yet, but after a string of unsuccessful relationships, Adam couldn’t help but wonder if the problem was him. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to settle down.

Being with Kris calmed some of those insecurities. It didn’t matter if he messed up or did something stupid, Kris would always be there. Adam took that for granted sometimes, but deep down he knew how lucky he was to have Kris in his life.

Adam frowned as he stared up at the ceiling. He and Kris had been through a lot together over the years, but Kris had never shut him out like this before. Adam knew Kris liked to think things through on his own first, but sooner or later he always came to him with his problems. Not this time. This time was different, and Adam didn’t know why.

Kris shifted in his sleep, and Adam instinctively tightened his arms around him, not wanting to let go. Kris blinked his eyes open and smiled up at Adam drowsily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he murmured. He stayed where he was for a few more seconds and then pulled away to sit up. Adam reluctantly released his hold on him and sat up next to him. “I should go back downstairs,” Kris said at last. He hesitated just a second, then leaned over to peck Adam on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Adam asked.

“Just being here. Just being you,” Kris told him. He smiled and bit his bottom lip, looking a little embarrassed. “Right, I’m gonna go.” Kris swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand up, but Adam caught his arm and pulled him back onto the mattress. He didn’t really think about what he was doing. Adam didn’t know why he was so sure, but he knew if he let Kris leave, he would regret it.

“Don’t,” Adam said softly, still holding on tightly to Kris‘ arm. “Stay.”

Kris turned to look at him, eyes searching his face for…something. Kris looked confused, torn, and for a second, Adam wished that he’d just let him go. He never wanted to be the person that put that look on Kris’ face. Adam let his hand fall from his arm, but Kris didn’t move.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kris said finally, so quiet that Adam had to struggle to hear him. Kris was moving now, not away from him but closer, until he was facing Adam. He reached out hesitantly, his fingers brushing lightly over Adam’s cheek. “It’s a really _bad_ idea.”

Before Adam could say anything, Kris’ lips were on his. The few times he’d considered this, thought about Kris in _that_ way, and he _had_ because he wasn’t blind, he’d always assumed it would be weird and awkward. It was _Kris_ for fuck’s sake. But Adam was wrong. Kissing someone had never felt this right before, this natural. And the fact that it was Kris, of all people, wasn’t weird; it just made sense.

Adam’s arm slid around Kris’ waist, pulling them together, his other hand steadying them upright as Kris leaned into him. Kris nipped at his bottom lip, sucking on it gently as his fingers tangled in Adam’s hair. Adam gasped for breath as Kris left a trail of kisses along his jaw line, his tongue flicking out to touch his earlobe before continuing down his neck. “Kris,” Adam moaned, turning his head to give him full access.

He felt Kris’ forehead drop to his shoulder. Adam could still feel his breath on his skin, but Kris wasn‘t kissing him anymore. “I’m sorry,” Kris muttered. He moved back, not even looking at Adam as he climbed off the bed. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry,” he repeated. His eyes flickered to Adam’s face quickly, then he was gone, pulling the door shut behind him.

Adam sat in the middle of the bed, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. His heart was pounding and as his tongue darted out to wet his slightly bruised lips, he could still taste Kris there. He needed answers, and he needed them now. Kris couldn’t come in here, turn his world upside down, and then leave and pretend it had never happened.

It was dark in the hallway as Adam felt his way to the stairs. He knew there were lights somewhere, but he couldn’t worry with finding them right now. He made his way carefully down the steps and through the house. Light spilled from under Kris’ bedroom door, and Adam didn’t bother to knock. Kris was sitting on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He didn’t acknowledge Adam as he crossed the room and sat next to him.

“We need to talk,” Adam told him. He wanted to reach out and touch Kris, to feel connected to him in some way, but he didn’t want Kris to freak out again. Instead, he clasped his hands in front of him and waited for Kris to say something.

“I said I was sorry,” Kris muttered.

“For what?” Adam asked, bewildered. “You haven’t done anything wrong. Why do you keep apologizing?” Adam was getting frustrated. He could usually read Kris like a book, but ever since he’d been here, Kris had been moody and unpredictable.

“I kissed you!” Kris said incredulously, as if he didn’t understand why Adam was having such a hard time following his train of thought. Kris finally raised his head, and Adam had to stop himself from hugging him. Kris was obviously upset, but Adam still didn’t know why. He thought things had been going pretty nicely upstairs.

“I noticed that, too,” Adam said, drawing a reluctant smile from Kris. “You might have missed this part, but I kissed you back.”

“But you shouldn’t have,” Kris said softly. “You _wouldn’t_ have if I hadn’t…I don’t go around kissing other people’s boyfriends, Adam. I’m not proud of what I just did, so can we please forget about it?”

Adam felt so relieved he almost laughed. Of course Kris felt guilty. “Kris,” Adam said softly, grabbing Kris’ hand and holding onto it tightly even when he tried to pull it away. “Brad and I broke up.”

“ _What_?” Kris asked, turning on the bed to stare at him. “When? You just talked to him.”

“A couple of weeks ago,” Adam shrugged. “He was calling to tell me it was going to take a few more days to move his stuff out. I told him to take his time because I was going to be here for awhile.”

Kris continued to stare at him for a minute, and then hit him hard on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “God, Adam, if I’d known that I…I definitely wouldn’t have kissed you,” Kris admitted. “Is it wrong I’m glad I didn’t know?”

Adam smiled and shook his head. “You seemed to have enough on your plate without me adding my problems to the mix. I didn’t want to spend the whole time I was here constantly reassuring you that I was fine, and I _am_ fine. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time.”

“So what now?” Kris asked hesitantly. He was looking down at the carpet again, and Adam reached out to tilt his chin up so that he could see his eyes. His fingers touched Kris’ cheek, and his thumb brushed over his lips, leaving a smile there as his hand landed on Kris’ shoulder.

“Do we have to figure it all out tonight?” Adam asked. “I know I liked kissing you. A lot. And I want to do it again.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to Kris’. Adam pulled back and looked at Kris, still surprised by the obvious love and adoration he saw on his face. Had Kris always looked at him like that, and if he had how had Adam never seen it before?

Adam moved back until he was leaning against Kris’ pillows, stretched out on the bed. “Come here,” he said softly, smiling as Kris crawled up the bed to him. “I really didn’t want you to leave tonight. Even before all of this. I like having you close, like holding you,” Adam told him, wrapping his arms around Kris as he settled beside him. “I didn’t want to let you go.”

“I didn’t want to go,” Kris told him, resting his chin on Adam’s chest and glancing up at him. There was still a nervousness in Kris’ eyes as if he couldn’t quite believe that this was really happening. Adam raised his head, catching Kris’ lips in a slow, tender kiss.

For now, it was enough to just hold Kris, kissing sporadically and talking quietly until Kris fell asleep again. Adam had always admired just how quickly he could go to sleep. Adam tended to toss and turn for hours, unable to stop his mind from running in a million different directions. Tonight Kris was the only thing on his mind.

When Adam woke up this morning, he could have never guessed that today would turn out like this, but despite that, it still felt right somehow. Like maybe everything in his life had been leading up to this point. Maybe he’d never found the right person because he was right there beside him the whole time; Adam had just never stopped to look.

That wasn’t totally true, though. He’d never been completely oblivious to Kris. How could he? Kris was everything he could possibly want and from time to time, especially in the early days of their friendship, Adam had thought that maybe something would happen between them. The truth was, though, that Kris wasn't the kind of guy that hooked up; he was the guy you settled down with, and when they'd met that had been the last thing Adam was looking for.

That was a long time ago, and they’d both changed a lot since then. Adam hadn't been ready for anything serious then, but maybe now he was. Maybe this was why he'd never been truly happy with any of the guys he'd dated. Maybe he'd been waiting for Kris and hadn't even realized it. Adam was getting ahead of himself. He and Kris still had a lot to talk about, and Adam wasn’t even sure what _he_ wanted, let alone what Kris wanted.

They could take their time and figure this out together. There wasn’t any reason to rush into anything. This was too important, _Kris_ was too important, not to do it right. They both had to be one hundred percent sure they knew what they were doing because Adam had a feeling that they were close to crossing a line, and if they did, nothing would ever be the same between them again. That should have scared him, and it did a little, but if this was what he got, holding Kris every night, then maybe the risk was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kris woke up alone in his bed, and his first thought was that last night had been a dream. It took the quickly scribbled note from Adam he found on the pillow to convince him otherwise, and only then after he'd read it three times. He was glad to have some time to himself before he had to see Adam and only a little annoyed that Adam had left to go to the hotel.

Kris had been impulsive and taken a risk last night, and it had actually paid off. He'd been terrified, looking into Adam's eyes, afraid that if he acted on his feelings Adam would hate him and scared that if he didn't, he'd hate himself. He knew things were far from settled between them, but just by having it out in the open, Kris felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Even though part of Kris just wanted to stay in bed and wait for Adam to come back, the more rational, logical side knew that this was the perfect opportunity to take care of a few things he’d been putting off since Adam had been there. His problems weren’t going to magically disappear on their own; he had to actively solve them, and his first step was going to the bank to see Anoop.

Kris showered and dressed quickly, leaving a note for Adam on the kitchen counter before walking the few blocks to the bank. He felt lighter somehow, happier, and even though nothing had changed with regards to his business, for the first time in months, Kris felt capable of tackling it head-on, instead of sticking his head in the sand and hoping it would all go away.

The receptionist out front sent him straight back to Anoop’s office, and Kris settled in the chair across from his desk while Anoop finished up a phone call. “Hey, sorry about that,” Anoop said at last, shuffling papers around on his desk until he found a file folder he was looking for. “I’m glad you came in today.”

“I’ve got to do something,” Kris told him. “I trust you, so whatever you think I should do, I’m willing to give it a try.” Kris leaned forward, his arms resting on the edge of the desk as Anoop slid a couple of forms across to him.

“The first thing you have to do is complete this paperwork. I’m giving you a couple of different options because I’m not sure what our best avenue is going to be yet. Once I have all of this, I can compare and see what’s going to help you the most. Some approaches we can take will be good in the short-term, but I think we want to focus on the bigger picture. The sooner you get it back to me, the sooner I can get started. I’m going to do everything I can to help you, Kris. I promise,” Anoop said, giving him an optimistic smile.

"Thanks, Anoop. This would be a lot more difficult without you," Kris said. "I'm sort of lost. I don't have any idea what I'm doing."

"We'll figure it out," Anoop assured him. "So...have you given any more thought to what we talked about last night?" Anoop gave him the kind of reproachful look that was usually reserved for mothers and teachers. "Are you going to tell Adam?"

Kris shook his head. Things were complicated enough between them right now without Kris adding all of this to the mix, and even though he felt a little guilty keeping this from Adam, especially after last night, he couldn't tell him. "I can't. This mean's a lot to him. I'm not going to ruin it. Besides, he doesn't even have the job yet."

"But he will," Anoop reasoned. "We both know that. He's too good at what he does not to get it. Cowell would have to be crazy to pass up Adam. You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, Kris. Putting it off is only going to make it worse."

"Look, I appreciate the concern," Kris sighed, "but it's not that easy. There's a lot that..." Kris paused mid-sentence. He'd almost told Anoop there was more going on than he knew about, but he wasn't ready to explain everything yet. Whatever was going on between him and Adam was too new and fragile to talk about so casually. "There's just a lot going on."

Anoop frowned and shrugged. "Fine. That's my opinion, but you came to me for financial advice, not personal. I'm your friend, Kris, and I think you're making a mistake but I'll stay out of it."

"Thanks," Kris told him. "I'll fill these out and get them back to you. Is that all?"

"Yeah. If you have any questions give me a call," Anoop said. "I've got a couple of meetings after lunch, but just leave a message or you can call me at home if you need to. I'll see you soon?"

Kris promised he'd bring the forms back first thing Monday morning and left. The meeting with Anoop had definitely dampened his spirits. He knew Anoop was right and that he should tell Adam, but it was a really bad time when they had so many other things to work out. He couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips as he thought about Adam. It still seemed a little unbelievable to him that last night had even happened.

Adam wasn’t at the B& B when Kris got back, much to his disappointment. He’d hoped they could have a late breakfast or early lunch and talk, but the text he got from Adam about twenty minutes later put an end to that. He was going to be at the hotel at least a couple more hours, and Kris couldn’t help but wonder what, exactly, he was doing there so long.

Kris worked on the forms a while to distract himself, growing frustrated as he continuously had to dig through his files for information. At the bank, he’d thought they looked pretty straightforward, but it was turning out to be more complicated than he’d anticipated. He finally took a break to warm up some of the leftovers from the night before for lunch, eating standing up in the kitchen, trying not to drop anything on the paperwork as he continued to pour over it.

He completed it the best he could, and then locked it away in a desk drawer, not wanting to leave it out where Adam could stumble across it. Kris washed the few dishes that were in the sink and unloaded the dishwasher from last night. He’d gotten behind on laundry since Adam had been there and, even though he usually hated washing clothes, he found the simple, routine task soothing, giving him something to do that didn’t require a lot of thought and kept his hands busy.

He was hanging shirts up in his closet when his guitar case caught his eye. It had been a while since he’d played, too long, and he reached for the handle instinctively. There had been a time when he couldn’t imagine going a day without playing, and he felt a pang as he realized there was a thin layer of dust on the surface. It didn’t feel like it had been that long and as he pulled it from the case and settled on the edge of the bed, his fingers found familiar positions on the strings.

Kris missed the way playing made him feel; like the music was the only thing that mattered and, in that moment, the guitar was the only thing that existed. It was actually a lot like being with Adam. They both had the same calming effect on him and let him forget, however briefly, all of his problems.

An hour later, he’d kicked his shoes off and moved to the center of the bed, his eyes closed as he strummed a tune he’d long ago forgotten the words to. The melody came easily, his fingers deftly touching the strings with little thought or effort.

“I remember that.”

Kris opened his eyes to find Adam leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. “Yeah?” Kris asked, not missing a beat as he continued to play. He grinned as Adam crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, turning so he could watch Kris.

“Yeah. It was the first song you ever played for me,” Adam told him. His words were soft and tinged with nostalgia and for a second it felt like nothing had changed between them. This moment could have happened a week ago, six months ago or three years ago, but then Kris met Adam's gaze and the whole world shifted. He'd never seen that look, the one that sent a shiver up his spine and made his breath catch, in Adam's eyes before.

"You really remember that?" Kris asked a little disbelievingly, struggling to keep his voice level, and laid the guitar aside, propping it on the floor against the nightstand on the other side of the bed. "That must have been seven or eight years ago, at least."

"Some things you don't forget," Adam shrugged. He was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "When I left this morning, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to you when I got back," Adam admitted. "You know this is crazy, right? _Us_? This? But..." He trailed off and glanced at Kris, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. "I still want to see where this could go...if that's what you want."

Kris didn’t trust himself to actually speak and leaned forward instead, pressing his lips to Adam’s in a quick kiss. “I want that, too,” he said quietly, his fingers brushing against Adam’s cheek. "I just never thought it was a possibility. I never thought you could ever..."

"Could ever what?" Adam asked, reaching out to tilt Kris' chin up when he looked down. "I'm the lucky one here. I woke up this morning with you beside me, and...it just didn't seem real. You're my best friend, Kris. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and...you could do so much better than me."

"I don't think so," Kris told him, shaking his head. He couldn‘t even begin to explain to Adam how much he meant to him, and he definitely didn‘t know how to make Adam believe it but he had to try. "I've never gone out with a single guy that I didn't compare to you in some way. And they always came up short. They were never as funny or as kind or as beautiful, and they never, _ever_ made me feel the way you do.”

Adam actually looked speechless, maybe a little awestruck. “It sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for awhile. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I told you,” Kris muttered, his fingers picking absently at the frayed edge of his t-shirt. He needed to say this; he wanted Adam to understand. “I never thought you could feel the same way. It was never a good time. You were always with someone else or I was and when we weren’t…I was just scared. I couldn’t risk not having you in my life at all.”

Adam moved on the bed until he was sitting next to Kris and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m not that easy to get rid of, and there’s nothing you could ever do that would make me cut you out of my life like that. _Nothing_.” Adam dipped his head to catch Kris’ lips in a slow, lingering kiss.

It still felt a little like a dream to Kris, to be able to kiss Adam and for Adam to kiss him back, but if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Kris tried to focus, tried to memorize the feel of Adam’s lips on his and the way Adam’s fingers brushed gently against his neck, but it was just too much, his senses overloaded by Adam’s touch.

“I just hope you don’t get sick of me now that I’m going to be around so much,” Adam murmured against Kris’ ear, his tongue flicking out quickly to lick his earlobe before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

Kris shuddered, and then pulled back an inch to look at him uncertainly. “Around more? You got the job,” Kris grinned when he realized what he meant, honestly feeling happy for Adam. He wrapped his arms tightly around Adam, hugging him to him as he ignored the voice in his head telling him that this was not good news. This was important to Adam and that was all that mattered right now. “Congratulations.”

“I have a 3 month probationary period, but Simon had really done his homework. He knew every client I’d ever worked with, things I haven’t put on my résumé in five years. He’s going out of town on Wednesday, and he wants a mock-up before then to go over while he’s gone. He wants the works, ad campaign, promotions, everything. This has got to be the best work I’ve ever done,” Adam said a little breathlessly.

Kris hadn’t seen Adam this excited since he’d landed his first job after college. He’d made the right choice not to tell Adam about his business troubles. Kris didn’t want to do anything to ruin this for him. “We need to celebrate,” Kris said, only having to force his smile a little.

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” Adam teased, leaning in to kiss him again, but stopped as Kris’ hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him back a little. “What‘s wrong?”

“I’m serious,” Kris told him, partly because he meant it and partly because this was all happening so fast. In less than twenty-four hours, he and Adam had gone from best friends to potential lovers, and as much as he wanted that, Kris needed a little more time for the reality of the situation to sink in. Kris didn‘t really trust himself to be alone here with Adam, and the last thing he wanted to do was rush this and mess everything up. “This is a big deal. We should go out and do something special.”

“What? Like a date?” Adam mused.

That wasn’t exactly what Kris meant, but the more he thought about it, he realized that’s exactly what he wanted. “Yeah, like a date,” he nodded. “I want to go on a date with you. We’ve done a lot together, but we’ve never done that. What do you say?”

Adam looked at him contemplatively for a minute, like he was trying to decide if Kris was serious or not. Finally, he shrugged and grinned, willing to go along with whatever Kris wanted. “Okay, it’s a date.”


	6. Chapter 6

Adam hadn't been completely sure that an actual date was such a good idea when Kris had first suggested it. They'd been out together hundreds of times before, but just _calling_ it a date added a layer of pressure that Adam feared would finally make this feel weird. He'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since Kris had kissed him, but so far the subtle change in their relationship had been easy and natural. Adam didn't want anything to mess that up.

But as the night wore on, Adam had to admit that he was glad they'd decided to go out. He knew Kris better than anyone in the world, and vice versa, but they only knew each other as friends. There was still plenty to learn about each other, so many things that Adam was only now realizing he didn't know about Kris.

"So then Matt..." Kris trailed off, glancing at Adam across the table. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" He wiped at some imaginary spot with his napkin and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Well?"

"No, you don't have anything on your face," Adam told him, trying not to laugh. "I just...I like watching you when you tell a story. You get so caught up in it. I like that." He smiled and reached across the table to take Kris' hand. "I like _this_."

"I like this, too," Kris nodded, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down at their hands. His thumb moved back and forth over Adam's hand, tracing the line of his knuckles as if memorizing the feel of each one. He raised his other hand to his mouth and stifled a yawn. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"It's getting late," Adam said checking his watch before looking around the nearly deserted restaurant. "We should probably go before we get kicked out. Not that it would be the first time." They should have left an hour ago, but he didn't want tonight to end. Tonight was about him and Kris, about whatever was going on between them because Adam hadn’t completely figured it out yet, and, maybe most importantly, celebrating the future, however it turned out.

If he wanted to impress Simon and really make an impact with his presentation, Adam had to devote the rest of the weekend to putting together the best PR campaign he’d ever orchestrated. As much as he wanted to spend time with Kris right now, it was going to have to wait. He tried to balance his professional and personal lives, but sometimes, like now, work had to come first.

“Yeah, we should go. You’re going to have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow,” Kris said, smiling as he squeezed Adam’s hand. “I’m really proud of you. I always knew you’d be successful at whatever you did. I know you work hard for it, and you _deserve_ this. You deserve it so much, Adam.”

“You remember when I told you I wasn’t sure what I was going to say to you when I got back?” Adam waited for Kris to nod before he went on. “When Simon told me I had the job I couldn’t wait to tell you. I wanted to share it with you. I mean, I haven’t even told my mom yet. I think that’s when I really realized that I owed it to myself, and to you, to see what this could be. You’re already that person to me, Kris. The first one I call when something good happens, and the one I want around to make me feel better when things are bad. That’s you. That’s _always_ been you.”

“I just feel like we wasted so much time,” Kris sighed, frowning down at the table. “Like maybe we could have already been here if I hadn’t been so stupid.”

“No,” Adam said, shaking his head. “I think things happen when they’re supposed to. You’re my friend first, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. And if it took us awhile to work out that there’s more here than friendship, maybe we just weren’t ready for more than that. Maybe now is when we’re supposed to be together.”

“I like the way you think,” Kris said at last, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’m not sure I believe in all that fate and destiny mumbo jumbo, but I’d like to. And I like that you do. It’s a nice thought; kind of comforting. Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

“No," Adam murmured. “That's all in the past. There's no point in having regrets. It doesn't change anything. We have a chance now; that's all that matters." He gave Kris' hand one last quick squeeze before reluctantly letting go. As much as he'd fought it, the night was going to end sooner or later. "Ready to go?”

"Yeah," Kris nodded. "I'm ready."

~*~*~*~

Adam glared at his computer, muttering curses and threats of throwing it out the window under his breath. All he wanted was to finish this last part of his presentation for Simon so he could finally get some rest. He'd barely slept at all the last two days, and he glanced longingly to the other side of the bed where Kris was curled up, sound asleep.

Adam had a tendency to obsess over his work, to shut everything else out and become single-minded until he was finished. He wasn’t under any delusions that he was easy to be around when he got like that, and it had caused problems more than once in his past relationships.

Kris had known him long enough to know that it would pass if he just waited it out. That wasn’t really fair to Kris, though, and he’d been more patient and understanding this weekend than Adam deserved. Adam promised himself that as soon as he had things settled with Simon he would make it up to Kris.

Adam reached over to the nightstand only to find his coffee mug empty. He sighed and climbed off the bed, trying not to wake Kris, and made his way to the kitchen. He took a deep breath, the scent of the coffee helping to wake him a little as he refilled his cup and added milk and sugar. Adam couldn’t remember the last time he’d put in these kind of hours on a project. It reminded him of the first few months after college when he’d breathed, slept, and ate PR trying to make his mark and a name for himself.

“There you are,” came Kris’ sleepy voice from the doorway, and Adam glanced over his shoulder to find him leaning against the wall. “You’re starting to make a habit of this.”

“What?” Adam asked, smiling as Kris crossed the room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He leaned back against the counter as he watched Kris curiously.

“Being gone when I wake up,” Kris clarified, adding a splash of creamer to his coffee and blowing across the hot surface before gingerly taking a sip. He winced and set the cup on the counter to cool for a minute, then looked up at Adam. “Just once, I’d like to wake up and find you there,” he grinned.

Adam tugged Kris until he was standing in front of him, and he could wrap his arms around him. He'd always touched Kris, held him, like this but now he was more conscious of the way they fit together. He noticed the way Kris hesitated just a second before his fingers skimmed up Adam's arms, the way he shifted to bring them closer together. He still had that tentative look in his eyes as if he were afraid he was going to wake up and find out this was all a dream and, more than anything, Adam wanted that look to go away.

"I promise I'll be there in the morning," Adam told him. Part of him, the part that had already decided that this was the real deal and that he and Kris were meant to be together, wanted to promise him more. He wanted to tell Kris that he’d be there in the morning and the next morning and the next and as many mornings after that as Kris would let him. He couldn’t do that, though, not yet; not when neither of them knew how this was going to turn out.

Adam wanted it to work, but Kris was still keeping something from him. He’d been preoccupied the last few days, but Adam hadn’t forgotten. He’d stopped counting the number of times he’d caught Kris lost in thought, seemingly a million miles away. Kris always shrugged and smiled and assured him that nothing was wrong, but Adam wasn’t an idiot. He was trying to be patient and let Kris come to him when he was ready, but the problem was Adam _wasn’t_ patient. He didn’t like to sit and wait for things to happen; he took action and _made_ them happen. Stopping himself from doing that with Kris took more self-control than he’d known he had.

Adam shoved his worries and doubts to the back of his mind. All that mattered was this moment. Right now, he had his arms around Kris, and he was happy. It was such a simple thing; such an everyday, ordinary occurrence, standing in a kitchen hugging someone he cared about, but Adam knew that’s what made it special. It didn’t matter if this lasted a week or the rest of their lives. He would always have this moment and, one way or another, he’d always have Kris. There were very few things in life Adam was sure of, but of that he was certain.

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Kris said, his voice soft and teasing, but the gleam in his eyes leaving no doubt that he was serious. “Are you ready to go back upstairs now that you've got your caffeine fix?”

Adam nodded and, holding their mugs, they went back to his room. He focused on the computer again while Kris settled next to him on the bed, leaning to his right to watch the screen over Adam’s shoulder. “What do you think?” Adam asked, turning the computer so that Kris had a better view. “Simon wants to start with a print campaign, and then expand it in the spring.”

“It looks good,” Kris told him, peering thoughtfully at the screen. “It definitely grabs your attention.”

“Yeah?” Adam asked uncertainly. “I didn’t really have a lot to go on. Simon just said that he wanted something completely different from the previous ad campaign.” Adam held up a magazine that was lying on the bed and pointed to the bottom half of the page. “This is boring. I mean, technically it’s perfect, but it looks like every other resort ad I’ve ever seen. If I was flipping through this, planning my vacation, I wouldn’t give it a second glance.”

“I don’t think anything you do could ever be boring,” Kris said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “He’s going to love it.”

Adam scrutinized the ad looking for ways to improve it and changes to make. The bold colors he’d chosen were a stark contrast to the neutral colors of the last ad, and the font he’d selected much easier to read than the flowing script his predecessor had used. He was nervous about his meeting with Simon, but Adam was positive that his approach would be much more appealing to Simon’s target demographic.

“Why don’t you finish this in the morning?” Kris asked, stretching out on the bed and smiling up at Adam. “You need to sleep, and you don’t have to meet Simon until in the afternoon. It’s going to be like that time you stayed up all night cramming and then slept through your economics final.”

“I can’t believe you remember that,” Adam laughed. “ _I’d_ forgotten about it.” He really wanted to finish polishing his presentation, but he knew Kris was right. Besides, he was so sleepy the screen was starting to blur around the edges. Even the coffee wasn’t helping anymore. In the morning he could look at it with a fresh perspective. If he kept working on it tonight, he just ran the risk of screwing everything up. “Okay,” Adam said at last, saving his work and setting the computer aside.

He willingly let Kris pull him down on the bed next to him, sighing happily as Kris curled up beside him. Adam smiled as Kris leaned over to kiss him. He was definitely starting to get used to that. “Don’t forget,” Kris whispered into his mouth before brushing his lips against Adam’s one last time.

“I’ll be here,” Adam assured him. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	7. Chapter 7

True to his word, Adam had still been beside Kris the next morning when he woke up. He’d just been lying there watching Kris sleep, and even now, hours later, Kris still got a smattering of goose bumps on the back of his neck when he thought about it and remembered the look on Adam’s face.

He’d gone to see Anoop while Adam was at his meeting, then stopped by the grocery store before going home. He was gone longer than he’d intended, so Kris wasn’t surprised to see Adam’s car parked in the driveway when he got back. He paused just a second, not wanting to leave the warmth of the car for the chilly weather outside, then dashed to the trunk to get his bags. It would probably snow before the week ended, not something Kris was particularly looking forward to. He made his way up the walkway, shifting the groceries in his arms as he opened the door, kicking it shut with his foot when he was inside.

“Adam?” he called, carrying the bags to the kitchen. He put the orange juice and milk in the refrigerator and left the rest on the counter to be dealt with later. Kris frowned when Adam didn’t answer him and tried again, a little louder this time.

“Hey, you’re back,” Adam grinned, appearing from the living room. He had a glimmer in his eyes that Kris had learned long ago meant he was up to something. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d seen that look over the years, and it still piqued his curiosity and made him a _little_ apprehensive.

“How was your meeting?” Kris questioned before Adam could ask him where he’d been. He was looking forward to spending the evening with Adam, and now was not the time to bring up anything about his business.

“It went great, but I don’t want to talk about it tonight,” Adam said softly, reaching out to brush his fingers against Kris’ cheek. “I haven’t thought about anything but work for days. I have more important things to think about tonight. Come on, I have a surprise.”

Kris smiled at how well he knew Adam and followed him into the living room. The fireplace was ablaze, the soft crackle of flames the only sound in the room. Kris hadn’t used it in awhile, not seeing the point when it was only him, and he’d forgotten how much he loved the soft glow of the fire and the comforting warmth on cold nights like this. His eyes swept the rest of the room, taking in a bottle of wine and two glasses beside a couple of cartons of takeout on the coffee table.

“Adam, this is…” Kris trailed off as Adam rested his hands on his shoulders. He leaned back into the touch, sighing happily. He'd always known Adam was a romantic at heart, but being on the receiving end of it was completely new to Kris. “This is really nice. Thank you.”

“I know I’ve been busy, and probably a pain in the ass, but I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me,” Adam said slipping Kris' coat off and dropping it over the back of the couch. "No distractions tonight. Just you and me."

"I like the sound of that," Kris murmured, grinning as he settled on the sofa. He watched, amused, as Adam fumbled with the bottle a little before finally uncorking it and smiling triumphantly as he poured them each a glass. "Thanks."

Kris tried his best to put all of his problems and worries out of his mind and just enjoy being with Adam, and he was successful for the most part. Adam didn’t mention the hotel all night, a first since he’d been there, and Kris was able to keep his looming troubles at bay after an optimistic meeting with Anoop. Kris was too cautious to assume that everything was going to work out exactly the way he wanted it, but he was growing more and more confident that, in the end, it would all be okay no matter what happened.

The food was terrific, from a small restaurant that Kris loved but hadn’t been to in awhile. Adam had, of course, managed to order his favorite, not that it surprised Kris. Adam always paid attention to detail. The evening was one of the best and most relaxed Kris could remember in the recent weeks. After so many doubts and worries, it finally felt like things were falling into place for him. Yes, he was still hiding his business problems from Adam, but if everything went okay with the bank, and Anoop had sounded pretty confident, then hopefully Kris wouldn't have to tell him at all.

The time passed quickly and soon the leftovers were put away in the fridge, and Kris was curled up next to Adam on the couch. It wasn’t the first time they’d spent a night like this, talking quietly in front of a fire. Kris' first night in the B&B had actually been pretty similar. Only now Adam’s fingers absently traced patterns on Kris’ leg, edging higher and higher and making Kris swallow hard as he leaned against Adam, letting his lips gently brush his neck as he murmured agreement to whatever it was Adam was saying.

"I don't think you're even listening to me," Adam accused playfully, his hand dropping back to Kris' knee to drive his point home. He raised his eyebrows, a smirk grazing his lips, as Kris shook his head.

"Of course I was," Kris lied. He stretched up until he was even with Adam's ear, his tongue flicking out to touch it briefly. "You said," he whispered, smiling as Adam's arm slid around him and held him tight, "that we should put out the fire and go to bed." Kris nipped at his ear again, catching it between his teeth for a second before letting go. "I agree."

"I guess you were listening," Adam muttered, his fingers tangling in Kris' hair as he brought their mouths together for a hard, quick kiss that left Kris breathless and wanting more.

Kris bit his lip and climbed off the couch, crossing the room to turn off the thermostat on the fireplace, watching as the flames died down until only the pilot light was visible. He took a deep breath before turning around to face Adam again. They’d been taking things slow; testing the waters before diving in head first, both waiting for the other to make the first move, and Kris was tired of it. They were both adults and if they made a mistake or things didn’t work out, they’d deal with it when it happened. They couldn’t stay in limbo forever, caught between being more than friends but not quite lovers.

Kris knew what he wanted; he’d known for a long time. He was still nervous, though, as he silently walked back to the sofa and took Adam’s hand, tugging him to his feet and leading the way down the hall to his bedroom. Adam followed him without hesitation, closing the door behind them and looking at Kris with an uncertain but willing expression on his face.

“Kris, are you…” he started, but Kris touched his index finger to Adam’s lips and hushed him. Adam drew it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly as his tongue swirled around it, taking in each finger in turn before licking a trail down Kris’ palm to his thumb. “Okay,” Adam murmured.

Kris slowly unbuttoned Adam’s shirt, revealing inch after inch of pale skin, dotted with freckles that had fascinated Kris as long as he’d known Adam. Kris pushed the shirt aside and smiled as Adam shook it free, watching it fall to the floor before pressing his lips to a concentrated patch of freckles on Adam's shoulder. Kris wanted to take his time, to kiss every single one, but Adam’s hands, sliding up his back under his t-shirt, proved to be too distracting.

Kris pulled away just long enough to tug his own shirt over his head and then he was wrapped in Adam’s arms again, the feel of skin on skin as they tumbled onto the bed. With Adam's weight pressing down on him, it finally hit Kris that this was real. That they were _really_ doing this. He looked up at Adam, suddenly feeling a little awkward because, well, it was _Adam_.

Adam seemed to read his mind, chuckling as he leaned over Kris. "God, this is weird," he whispered. Acknowledging it broke the ice and eased the tension. It was weird, but only because Kris had never really let himself imagine this, at least not in any way but the most abstract. "It doesn't have to be," Adam murmured, bringing his head down to Kris'.

They lay there for a minute, just kissing as their hands roamed freely, exploring each other in a way they hadn’t allowed themselves yet. Kris wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to touching Adam like this; if it would ever seem real that Adam actually wanted to be with him as much as he wanted Adam.

Leaving a wet trail down Adam’s chest, Kris kissed his way to his belt buckle, pausing a second to glance up and catch Adam’s eye. Adam looked back at him with a lopsided smile, reaching out to smooth his hand over Kris’ hair. Kris dropped a kiss just below Adam’s belly button as he loosened the belt and unzipped his pants, his fingers only shaking a little. Adam helped him, raising his hips to let Kris pull the fabric from his legs. Kris quickly slipped his off, too, before crawling back up the bed to lie next to Adam, grinning down at him.

“You know,” Adam said softly, his fingers trailing up and down Kris’ chest as he spoke, “Before this trip, I never thought we’d ever…well,” he raised his eyebrows and laughed softly, “but now that we are, it just feels right. Being with you just seems like the most natural thing in the world.”

Kris swallowed hard and nodded. He understood exactly what Adam was saying because he felt the same way. He lowered his head to Adam’s again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it lightly with his teeth. He laughed as Adam rolled him onto his back, still holding onto him tightly as Adam gazed down at him.

“Top drawer,” Kris whispered, glancing toward the nightstand and reluctantly letting go of Adam. He couldn’t completely stop touching him, his hand resting on Adam’s hip as he leaned across the bed to rummage through the drawer. The room was quiet except for their labored breathing and the gentle creak of the bedsprings as Adam shifted his weight back to the center of the bed, finally finding what he was looking for.

Kris could still taste the lingering sweetness of the wine when Adam kissed him again and, while the alcohol seemed to have little effect on him, the slight flicker of Adam’s tongue against his left him feeling lightheaded and a little dizzy but in the most amazing way possible. “Adam,” he murmured, his hand brushing against Adam’s cheek.

Adam turned his head to press a kiss to Kris’ palm. “I love your hands,” Adam told him quietly, tangling their fingers together and touching his lips to a callous that was starting to form on Kris’ thumb. He raised his head just an inch to smile at Kris before he moved down his body.

Kris gasped, biting back a moan as Adam touched him through his underwear, his hand pressed to his cock momentarily before tugging the fabric from his hips and down his legs. Adam tossed the briefs aside carelessly, his own following a second later to join the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Adam’s hands were on his legs, caressing Kris’ thighs reverentially, and any lasting doubt Kris might have had vanished as Adam caught his gaze and leaned forward, licking up the underside his cock and letting his tongue swirl around the tip for a second before taking him fully into his mouth.

Kris wasn’t some blushing virgin; he’d had fantastic blow jobs before, but nothing in his past compared to the wet warmth of Adam’s mouth around him, sucking steadily as Kris’ hands twisted in the blankets. He tried to thrust upward, but Adam’s hands pinned him to the bed. He finally gave up and settled into the rhythm, moaning in protest when Adam let him fall from his lips as he reached across the bed for the lube.

Kris couldn’t take his eyes off Adam as he squeezed some of the clear gel out of the bottle. He bit his lip and raised his hips, rewarded by Adam sliding a single, slick finger inside of him. Adam’s head rested against Kris’ bent knee, and he peered up at him intently as he added a second and then third finger. “God, Adam,” Kris muttered, prying his fingers from the sheet to rake them through Adam’s hair.

It felt amazing. Adam’s fingers stroking and stretching him, pressing deep inside until Kris was sure he would come at any second, and then backing off teasingly to prolong the pleasure. Kris ached to wrap his hand around his dick and finish what Adam had started, but he resisted, wanting this to last as long as possible. Kris’ eyes drifted shut and his head rolled back on the pillow as Adam continued his torturous pace. He wanted more, needed more, but at the same time, he didn’t want Adam to ever stop. Adam curled his fingers one last time making Kris gasp out loud, and then he was gone.

Kris heard the condom wrapper tear, felt the bed shift as Adam changed positions, and when he finally opened his eyes again, Adam was leaning over him. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes had a spark in them that made Kris shudder as Adam dipped his head for another kiss, his tongue slipping easily past Kris’ parted lips. The kiss muffled his groan as Adam entered him, sinking into him in one long, slow thrust.

Kris could see the restraint on Adam’s face, feel the tension in his shoulders as he kept himself still for a minute. Kris appreciated the effort but it wasn’t necessary, and he told Adam so, lifting his head from the bed to bury it against Adam’s neck, licking at a spot just above his collar bone. Adam rolled his hips and began to move then, his cock filling Kris in a way that fingers couldn’t.

Kris had wanted this, had waited for it for so long, but the reality of having sex with Adam, their bodies pressed together and Adam’s hands and mouth everywhere, was better than anything Kris had imagined. He hadn’t thought about Adam’s fingers gripping his hip, almost painfully and sure to leave a bruise, or the way Adam muttered a string of incoherencies in his ear, his name and the occasional grunted “fuck” the only words Kris could decipher. He’d never considered the way the light smattering of hair on Adam’s chest would scratch against his skin, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine every time they touched.

Kris was hot and flushed, beads of sweat forming at his temples and clinging to the backs of his knees, a prickly heat radiating from his chest down to his toes. Kris tightened his muscles instinctively, garnering a gasp and muttered curse from Adam, his eyes flashing as he sped up. Adam pressed his forehead to Kris’, trembling as he sought out his mouth and, resting his weight on one arm, brought the other between them to finally wrap around Kris’ cock.

It only took a couple of strokes before Kris came, moaning Adam’s name into his mouth and arching into the touch. Adam moved faster and came with a deep thrust, his hips jerking involuntarily as spasms racked his body. Adam managed to roll off of him before collapsing on the bed, and they lay there for a minute in silence, their breathing and heartbeats returning to normal.

Without sitting up, Adam removed the condom, knotted it, and tossed it in the trash can by the bed. Kris turned his head to look at Adam. He wanted to tell him how incredible that had been, how it was worth the wait, but his brain and mouth wouldn’t cooperate to form a coherent sentence, and he settled instead for curling next to him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Adam kissed him back, smiling when Kris finally pulled away.

“Did I tell you how glad I am you kissed me the other night?” Adam asked quietly, stroking Kris’ back lightly with his fingers. “Because I am. I really, _really_ am.”

“Me, too,” Kris murmured, dropping his head to Adam’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but soon Adam’s breathing evened out, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, a soft snore punctuating the silence of the room sporadically.

Kris pulled the blanket over them, then lay there watching Adam sleep for a couple of minutes before stretching up and touching his lips to Adam’s gently. “I love you,” Kris whispered. He smiled to himself and lay back down, settling against Adam, and finally drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam smiled up at the ceiling, leaning back against the pillows and thinking of how much his life had changed in the last couple of weeks. Last night he and Kris had gone to a movie and then out to dinner, and it still surprised Adam just how easily they had settled into being a couple. They hadn’t really talked about it, hadn’t discussed what they were going to do long-term, but Adam felt confident that it would all work out some way. Going back to the way things had been before wasn’t an option.

His phone beeped, and Adam rolled onto his side to grab it from the nightstand. “Adam Lambert,” he said quickly, not recognizing the number. There was static on the other end, and Adam frowned, sitting up. “Hello?”

“Adam, it’s Simon Cowell,” came a voice over the line. “Sorry, bad connection, but I’ll be brief. I‘ve had a chance to look over everything you gave me, and I like where you‘re going with the ads. I think it has promise, but I want you to spend a day or two at the hotel. Really see it from a guest’s perspective. I’ve already called and arranged everything. They‘re expecting you. Okay?”

“Fine,” Adam mumbled, caught off-guard. “That sounds great. What do you…”

“Wonderful. I’ll be back Monday, and we’ll talk then,” Simon interrupted. The line went dead before Adam could ask any more questions or even say goodbye. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to how abrupt Simon could be.

Adam dropped the phone onto the bed and considered what Simon had just said, a slow smile spreading across his face. Adam knew Kris had issues with big hotels like Simon’s, but even he wouldn’t pass up a free weekend of being pampered by the hotel’s amazing staff. This might be work, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be fun, too.

Adam glanced at the clock, wondering what was taking Kris so long. He’d just gone downstairs to make tea, but he’d been gone much longer than necessary. Adam climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms lying on the floor. He paused at the window, looking out over the backyard. A light drizzle had started and, according to the last weather report he’d heard, it was expected to change to snow by nightfall. If they hurried, they could make it to the hotel before that.

“Kris?” Adam called, making his way down the stairs. “Did you get lost? I thought you were coming back to bed,” he teased, grinning as he reached the first floor. “I’ve got some news. How would you like to…” The end of the sentence stuck in his throat as he turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Kris and his mom standing by the refrigerator.

Kris had his face down in his hand, and Kim had a strange mixture of surprise and amusement on her face. Adam stared at them silently for a second, unable to come up with any words that seemed appropriate. “Kim,” he said at last, flashing a quick smile. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Obviously,” she retorted, raising an eyebrow at him, the corner of her mouth tugging upward. Adam crossed his arms self-consciously over his chest, wishing he’d bothered to put on a shirt before coming downstairs. He risked a glance at Kris and found him leaning against the counter resignedly, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. It wouldn‘t have been so bad if Kim wasn‘t clearly enjoying their discomfort so much.

It wasn’t that Adam cared if Kim knew about them; this just wasn’t the way he would have gone about telling her. Not half naked, standing in Kris’ kitchen, with a bruise already showing on his neck where Kris had gotten a little enthusiastic the night before. He’d sort of pictured them going to the Allens’ for dinner and casually working it into the conversation. “Hi,” Adam said weakly.

Kim frowned, her hands on her hips in a fashion Adam was all too familiar with. “Hi?” she repeated. “I haven’t seen you in six months and that’s all I get? Hi? Get over here and give me a hug,” she demanded, grinning as he shuffled across the room to follow her orders.

Adam had spent so much time with Kris and his family that Kim was like a second mother to him and in a less awkward situation he wouldn’t have needed any prodding to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, seemingly not the least bit embarrassed or bothered that she'd caught him in a compromising situation with her son.

"It's good to see you," Adam said truthfully, pulling back a few inches to study her. "How are you? Is that a new haircut? I like it. It looks nice."

"Thank you, honey," she said, fluffing the end of her hair with a hand. "I just had it done yesterday. Some people don't notice things like that," she glanced quickly at Kris with an indulgent smile. "I'm wonderful. I just had to pick up a few things in town, so I thought I'd come by and see how my boys were."

"She brought us a cake," Kris said, the first words he'd uttered since Adam had entered the kitchen. Kris nodded to the counter, his cheeks still lightly tinged pink, but amusement sparkling in his eyes. "And for the record, I noticed the haircut, thank you very much."

"Of course you did, sweetheart," Kim murmured, sounding as if she were talking to a petulant four-year-old. "Anyway, I should be going. I want to get home before the roads turn icy." She hugged Adam again, quickly, and kissed his cheek. "Don't be a stranger."

Kris walked his mother out, returning a minute later looking a little bit dazed. "Well...my mother knows we're sleeping together," he said at last. Adam wrapped an arm around Kris' shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Not exactly the way I planned to tell her."

"No, me neither, but I'm glad she knows. I want other people to know we're together," Adam said softly. "It's been nice having you all to myself, but I'm kind of looking forward to everyone finding out. So, what did she say?"

Kris smiled, turning to slide his arms around Adam's waist. "She said to enjoy the cake, and she'll see us for dinner next week," Kris told him, making Adam chuckle. "But I don't want to talk about my mother right now. Didn't you say something about going back to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan," Adam grinned. "But...I’ve been summoned to the hotel. Simon wants me to spend the weekend.” Kris frowned, and Adam hurried on with the rest of his proposition. “So I thought you could come with me. It’d be fun. Huge bed, hot tub, room service. No distractions, just…us.”

“That sounds great,” Kris said quietly, and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “But I can’t. I can’t just take off like that. I have a business to run.” He pulled away from Adam. “I know that might be easy to forget, but I do.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Adam said, surprised by Kris’ reaction. “But you said yourself that it’s the slow season. If you can’t take off now, when can you? You’re not exactly swamped with guests.” That obviously wasn’t the right thing to say as Kris’ jaw clenched and his eyes hardened.

“Thanks for reminding me,” Kris snapped. “Look, it’s work. I get it. You have to go, so…just go. I hope you have a wonderful time.” He turned to leave, but Adam caught his arm, forcing Kris to look at him.

“I don’t understand why you get so hostile every time I mention the hotel or this job. If you have a problem with it or with Simon or with me working there, just tell me. I’m not a mind reader, Kris. So…what is it? What the _hell_ is going on that you aren’t telling me?” Adam asked angrily.

He was tired of Kris’ mood swings, sick of feeling like he was being kept in the dark, and if Kris was serious about them being together, he was going to have to come clean. Adam couldn’t do this if Kris wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He’d been in relationships before where honesty had become secondary, and he wasn’t going to do it again, especially not with Kris. If Kris couldn’t trust him with whatever was bothering him then what kind of relationship did they have anyway?

Kris stared at the floor, not saying anything, and slowly shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he said at last, finally looking up at Adam. Kris was clearly upset, and it broke Adam’s heart to see him like that, but he couldn’t force Kris to talk to him.

“Fine,” Adam shrugged. “I’ve got to go pack.”

Leaving Kris standing by himself in the kitchen, Adam went back upstairs. There were reminders of Kris and remnants of last night scattered around the room - a t-shirt at the foot of the bed, an empty condom wrapper that had missed the garbage can. Everywhere he looked, all he saw was Kris and, right now, he just needed a break.

There wasn’t a lot to pack. Most of his stuff was still in his suitcase, and he quickly packed up his toiletries from the bathroom and stuffed his computer back into its carrying case. Adam dressed in a hurry, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt and sitting down on the end of the bed to put on his shoes.

He didn’t want to leave Kris here. He _certainly_ didn’t want to leave things between them like this, but he couldn’t talk to him when he was being stubborn like this. All Adam could do was hope that Kris would come around, that with a little time apart, he would realize that whatever secret he was keeping wasn’t worth it. There wasn’t anything Adam felt like he couldn’t tell Kris, and he was hurt and a little disappointed that Kris obviously didn’t feel the same way.

Adam hesitated as he gathered his bags. He’d been looking forward to this weekend and now he just wished it was over. He sighed and slung a suitcase over his shoulder, carrying his things downstairs. He found Kris at the check-in counter by the front door. His eyes were red, and Adam was torn between wanting to hug him and wanting to punch him.

“I’m going,” Adam said softly. “I don’t want to leave like this, Kris, but…you won’t give me any other option. You know where I am if you change your mind. If not, I guess I’ll see you Monday. I don’t really know. I think we both have a lot to think about this weekend.”

Kris nodded but didn’t say anything, and Adam felt his annoyance growing again. If Kris wasn't so pigheaded, and the reason didn’t even matter that much to Adam anymore, then they could leave together. They could spend the weekend in one of the most amazing hotels Adam had ever seen, with no one to answer to but each other. Instead, it was going to be a long, lonely weekend of bad TV movies and room service for one.

“Fine. I’ll see you later,” Adam said. As hard as it was, he left the B&B without a glance back at Kris. He jogged to his car, trying to ignore the cold rain that stung his face, and tossed his things in the back of the vehicle. He climbed into the driver’s seat, slamming the door with enough force to shake the entire car. He wiped his face with his hand, pushing his wet hair back and tugging his jacket tighter around him. Adam started the engine and kicked the heater up a notch. The rain was coming down harder now, as if the skies had suddenly opened up overhead, and Adam turned the windshield wipers on high as he backed out of the driveway and headed toward the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

As the minutes ticked by and turned to hours, Kris finally had to admit that Adam wasn't coming back. That didn’t stop him from glancing out the window every time a car passed on the street or straining to hear the sound of a car door slamming outside. This wasn't the first fight he'd ever had with Adam. He'd known him too long, and they were both too opinionated for that to be the case, but this was different.

He wanted to be angry at Adam. Angry that he'd left instead of working it out. Angry that Adam didn't understand why he was upset. He’d been mad at Adam before, and Kris knew how to deal with that, but what he was feeling now was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. This was what he was afraid of, why he'd resisted telling Adam how he felt for so long. If he and Adam didn't work this out, he would lose much more than a boyfriend or a lover. He would lose someone completely irreplaceable and someone who made his life better just by being in it.

He should have just told Adam the truth. After all, it couldn't have made things any worse than they were now. Even as the thought crossed his mind, though, Kris remembered how excited Adam had been when he'd gotten the job, how much effort he'd put into it so far, and he knew he couldn't do that, not if he had any other option. Admittedly his options were starting to shrink, but he just had to hold out until he heard from Anoop. He didn't want to do anything until he knew where he stood.

Kris tried to distract himself with things he’d been putting off since Adam had been there, a couple of bills that needed to be paid, even though he didn’t know how he was going to do that yet, and an inbox full of emails he’d been ignoring. Nothing really helped take his mind off of Adam, though. Kris had gotten used to having him around, just the subtle and constant reminder that there was someone else in the house. Kris had spent plenty of time there on his own over the years, but it felt emptier now, lonelier knowing that he couldn’t just go upstairs and flop across the end of Adam’s bed and talk to him for hours.

Kris really wished he could just take a walk and clear his head, but the weather conditions outside had deteriorated quickly after Adam left. The temperature was plummeting and the steady rain had already turned to sleet. He settled for curling up on the couch and pretending to watch some awful action movie on TV that he’d seen before but couldn’t remember the name. He was lucky there wasn’t much plot because he didn’t think he could follow it if there had been. His thoughts kept drifting to Adam, and by the time Kris realized it, he’d missed five minutes of the movie.

He was almost relieved when the phone rang, and he had an excuse to turn the TV off. He hesitated just a second, briefly wondering if it was Adam but not getting his hopes up. He finally glanced down at the display and frowned as he answered the phone. “Hey, Anoop.”

“Hey. Is this a good time? If Adam’s around I can call back or…”

“He’s not here,” Kris said, his words clipped and his tone leaving no room for questions. “I mean, it’s fine. I can talk. What’s going on?” This obviously wasn’t a social call, and Kris dreaded hearing whatever Anoop had to tell him.

“I got your paperwork back. Anyone else I would have waited until Monday, but I thought you’d want to know.” Anoop paused and sighed, and Kris fell back against the couch cushions, defeated. Anoop wouldn‘t be so hesitant if it were good news. “I tried everything I could. I did, Kris. I talked in circles trying to get something approved, but it wasn’t just you. There were a ton of applications that were denied. I’m sorry.”

Kris didn’t know what to say. He’d managed to convince himself that Anoop would be able to help in some way, but he should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. “So what now? What are my options?” he finally asked.

“They’re going to give you sixty days to catch up the payments,” Anoop told him, trying to sound optimistic, but he knew as well as Kris that wasn’t enough time. The bank might as well have given him two days to come up with the money for all the good it would do him. “Kris, if you need help, I can…”

Kris cut him off before he could go any further. “I’m not taking your money. I’ll figure something out, but this isn’t your problem.”

“Look, I’m not giving up, okay? There are always other alternatives. Let me do some research this weekend and see what I can come up with. I know it seems pretty hopeless, but there has to be something we can do that I just haven’t thought of yet. I’ll call you Monday and let you know,” Anoop said before hanging up.

Kris sat on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. He really hadn’t thought he could feel any worse after Adam left, and it felt a little like being punched in the stomach to find out he was wrong. This morning Kris had been happier than he’d been in a long time. He couldn’t believe that in a few short hours his whole world could crumble so completely.

The last week with Adam had been fantastic, maybe too good to be true. Being with him had let Kris forget about his business troubles a little bit and just be happy, but now that Adam was upset at him, it seemed as if everything else was crashing down around him, too. Anoop had tried to be positive and hopeful, but Kris knew that whatever he came up with, if anything, it would be a long shot at best.

It was time to start considering possibilities he hadn’t wanted to think about before. Maybe he’d talk to a realtor Monday and see what his options were there. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was time to start making difficult decisions.

He glanced down at the phone in his hands, turning it over and passing it from left to right, contemplatively. He wanted to call Adam, to hear his voice if nothing else, but he just couldn’t make himself dial the number. The phone rang in his hands, startling him. He didn’t recognize the number, and his brow furrowed as he pressed talk and held it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Kris? It’s Brad. I’m trying to reach Adam, but his phone’s going straight to voicemail. Is he around? It’s kind of important.”

“Um, no, he’s not,” Kris said at last, surprised to hear Brad’s voice on the other end of the line. He really didn’t know Brad that well; they’d only talked in passing a few times, and the only thing they had in common, as far as Kris could tell, was Adam.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” Brad asked. “Or if you could just ask him to call me. It’s not urgent, but I need to talk to him…Are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Adam’s staying at the resort right now, so if you need to get in touch with him, you should probably try there,” Kris said. “I’m not sure when I’ll see him again, so…if it’s important you should call him there.”

Brad was quiet for a second, and Kris thought he might have lost him until he finally spoke again. “You mean he’s not staying with you? Why not?” If Brad realized the question was prying and personal, it didn’t seem to bother him, but Kris wasn’t comfortable talking about all of this with Adam’s ex.

“It’s for work,” Kris answered, trying to shrug the question off. “He should be back on Monday.”

“No, if it was just work, he’d answer. Adam never turns his phone off,” Brad reasoned, musing out loud. “Besides, the whole point of this trip was to see you. He wouldn’t just up and leave like that. I know how obsessed he can get about work, but he wouldn’t do that.”

Kris didn’t miss Brad’s words, but all his questions were becoming annoying, so he filed it away to mull over later - Adam coming here just to see him. The absolute last person Kris wanted to discuss Adam with was Brad. Their relationship and what had or hadn’t happened with them was none of his business. Kris took a deep breath and tried to be as diplomatic as possible. “Look, Brad, it’s between me and Adam, okay? I really don’t think…”

“Oh,” Brad interrupted, the pitch of his voice rising curiously. “Oh…I see.”

Kris sighed in frustration. “What does that mean?”

“It means, sunshine, that you‘re fucking lucky to have Adam in your life. Don‘t screw it up,” Brad said bluntly. Kris tried to object, but Brad kept talking. “I don’t really want to know all the details, okay? I’m not _that_ masochistic. I want Adam to be happy; that’s why I broke up with him. Whatever’s going on, fix it. And if Adam would answer his damn phone, I’d tell him the same thing.”

Kris was speechless, not quite sure how to respond to Brad. “How did you…Did Adam tell you about…?”

“About what?” Brad asked when Kris trailed off uncertainly. “You and him? Lucky guess. It was just a matter of time before one of you figured it out and did something about it. I’m _kinda_ surprised it took this long.”

Brad didn’t really sound bitter, certainly not like Kris would if the roles were reversed. He was matter of fact, as though Kris and Adam ending up together had been inevitable. It wasn’t, Kris knew, but depended instead on the choices they made, and right now it seemed like Kris was making all the wrong ones.

“Brad, I…” Kris didn’t know what to say. Brad had just told him, in not so many words, that he was the reason Brad and Adam broke up. It didn’t really seem appropriate to apologize, but he felt like he needed to say something. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Brad answered. “But when you see Adam, tell him I called.”

“Yeah, I will,” Kris said, smiling slightly. He hung up the phone and sat there for a minute. He hadn’t really expected that talking to Brad would help clarify so many things for him, but it had. And one thing Kris was certain of was that he couldn’t stay here while Adam was alone across town. He couldn’t resolve this over the phone.

Kris went to his bedroom and threw a few things in an overnight bag, only packing what was absolutely necessary. Now that he’d made up his mind, he just wanted to be at the hotel with Adam, and every minute that passed, every task that slowed him down, felt like an eternity.

He didn’t think for a second that it was going to be easy. Adam was going to be angry and hurt that Kris had kept this from him, but he couldn’t do it anymore. His life was falling in around him, and Adam was the one bright spot in all the rubble. It was time to lay everything on the table and be honest with him. Adam deserved that. Even though, in his own way, Kris had been trying to protect him, all he’d ended up doing was hurting them both.

Kris knew there would be consequences from telling Adam the truth, but he’d rather face the fallout from that than continuing to lie to him. The way things were going, he was going to lose the B&B _and_ Adam, and while there wasn’t much he could do about the B &B right now, he would do whatever it took to fix things with Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam sat at the bar, downing the last of the drink he’d been nursing for almost an hour, and shook his head slightly at the bartender’s questioning look. He wasn’t here to get drunk; he just couldn’t stand being in the room any longer. The restaurant was busy, but it wasn’t very crowded for a Friday night. It wasn’t a stretch for Adam to surmise that the weather keeping most of the guests at the hotel was also keeping the locals at home.

He’d thought being surrounded by other people would help distract him, but all the happy families and groups of friends, not to mention the couple in the corner that had been laughing and talking quietly to each other the whole night, were only depressing him more. That was supposed to be him, _should_ have been him.

Adam reached for his wallet and placed a couple of folded bills under his glass. “Thanks, Ace. See you later,” he called to the bartender as he climbed off the stool and headed back to the lobby. He paused at the window a second, watching the snow fall. There was already a fine dusting as far as he could see, holding the promise that tomorrow he would wake up to a winter wonderland.

He sighed and headed for the elevator. The snow was bringing back too many memories. Skiing with Kris and their friends, holidays with the Allens, that time in college Kris had volunteered them to shovel snow for one of their professors. They’d ended up doing the whole neighborhood, and Adam had _still_ only gotten a B on the final. He was realizing quickly that everything reminded him of Kris.

Adam stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. As he leaned against the back wall, eyeing the numbers as they lit up overhead, Adam let himself briefly wonder what Kris was doing. He only felt bad for a second for hoping he was miserable, too.

The elevator finally stopped, and Adam waited impatiently for the doors to slide apart, slipping from the elevator before they had fully opened. He turned to the left, colliding with someone waiting for the elevator. "Sorry, I didn't..." Adam looked up mid-apology and faltered. "Kris?"

"Hey," Kris murmured, nervously readjusting the bag slung over his shoulder. "Um, you weren't in your room. I was just going to look for you," he explained. He bit his bottom lip, so hard Adam was afraid he'd draw blood, and waited for Adam to say something.

Adam stared at him for a second. The last person he’d expected to see tonight was Kris, and given the way things had been between them when he’d left, he didn’t know what to say right now. He wanted to take Kris back to his room with him, wanted to put all of this behind them, but Adam knew it wasn’t that simple. If they were going to make this work, and Adam wanted that, then they couldn’t pretend like they’d never argued or that nothing was wrong. “I was just on my way back. If you want to talk …” he shrugged, trailing off.

“I do,” Kris said softly. He looked anxious but determined, giving him a stoic smile. “I want to tell you everything. I want to do what I should have done from the very beginning. Just…not in the hall.”

“Okay,” Adam relented, leading the way to his room. He slid the card key through the lock and opened the door, flipping on the lights and holding the door for Kris to slip past him. He watched Kris for a minute as he looked around the room, trying to gauge his reaction and steeling himself for another tirade against the resort.

Adam had stayed in nice hotels before, in fact he made a habit of it, but the suite Simon had arranged for was almost nicer than his apartment back home. Even as depressed as he’d been earlier, the luxury and elegance of the room hadn’t been lost on him. Kris dropped his bag on the floor by the sofa and shrugged out of his coat before turning to look at him.

“This is nice,” he said at last. “ _Really_ nice. It’s beautiful. I don’t blame you for wanting to work here.” Kris sat down on the edge of the couch and sighed. He glanced up at Adam, then to the empty seat beside him and waited until Adam had settled next to him. “I don’t know where to start.”

“How bad is it?” Adam asked, relieved he was finally going to get some answers, but worried about what Kris was going to tell him. He put his hand on Kris’ knee and squeezed. “Kris?”

“It’s bad,” he muttered. Kris was quiet for a minute, as if he were working up the nerve to tell him or possibly searching for the right words. “I’m probably going to lose the B&B,” he said at last without preamble. “I’m just too far behind on payments. Anoop called me tonight, and there’s nothing else he can do. And, honestly, I’m tired of fighting it. I’m just…tired.”

“ _What_?” Adam asked, completely bewildered. Whatever he‘d been expecting, this wasn‘t it. He‘d never thought Kris would keep something _this_ serious from him. “When did this happen? How did things get so bad? Kris, why didn‘t you tell me? You said it was just the slow season.” He had more questions, tons, but Kris was starting to look overwhelmed.

“Yeah, well, it’s been the slow season for six months,” he said dryly. “And it didn’t happen all at once. Business slowed down and the bills didn’t, and it just sort of snowballed from there. I kept hoping it would get better, that something would change, or I’d get some kind of break, but…Anoop was my last chance.”

Suddenly all the hushed conversations and the furtive glances between Kris and Anoop made sense. All of Kris’ business meetings that Adam had never given much thought to because he’d been caught up in his own work. His staff, who had been an extended family to Kris, gone. Lil working here at the hotel. Of _course_ Kris was having financial trouble. It was so obvious now he couldn’t believe he hadn’t put it all together sooner.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adam asked. “This isn’t something you should have to deal with on your own. I just…I don’t understand.” Adam stared at him, beyond hurt that Kris hadn’t told him what was going on. They told each other everything. It just didn’t make sense.

Kris looked down at the floor before turning his gaze to Adam. “I didn’t want you to feel guilty. It wouldn’t help anything, and it would only make me feel worse. I couldn’t ask you to choose, and I knew that you would. I couldn’t ask you to give this up!”

Adam was thoroughly confused now. “Ask me to…? Why would I feel…Oh. Oh, _fuck_ ,” he muttered, more to himself than Kris. The realization hit Adam hard, and he felt like an idiot. How the _hell_ had he managed to miss this? “You said six months. That things were going fine until six months ago. When the resort opened, right? Fuck, Kris, how could you let me get involved in this when it’s putting you out of business? You know I wouldn’t have touched this job if I’d known.”

“How does that make any sense?” Kris retorted. “The hotel’s going to be here whether you promote it or not. If it’s not you, it’s just going to be someone else. What kind of friend, what kind of _boyfriend_ , would I be if I asked you to give up something that meant so much to you? You’ve worked hard for this. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. Not because I didn’t trust you, or I was trying to hide it from you, but because I knew how you’d react.”

Adam was silent for a minute as he let everything sink in. Kris was on the verge of losing everything and, even if Adam wasn‘t responsible for it, he certainly wasn‘t helping matters. Kris hadn‘t said a word. He‘d stood by and let Adam take the job, let him go on and on about work. Hell, Kris had even gone to the hotel with him to check it out. “You are…amazing,” Adam said at last.

Kris looked at him sharply as if he couldn’t believe what Adam had just said. “What? You’re not mad?” It was Kris’ turn to look confused now.

“No, well, _yes_ , but not at you. I wish you’d told me what was going on from the beginning, Kris, but I understand why you didn’t. I should have realized what was wrong. I should have made you talk to me. I’m sorry I didn’t. And I’m sorry you’ve been struggling with this on your own, but that’s over. So, how behind are you? How much do you need?” Adam asked.

Kris shook his head immediately. “I’m not taking your money. That’s not why I told you. I thought, maybe, I’d see a realtor on Monday. I’ve been putting it off, but it’s time to admit that things just aren’t working out. I’ll get a smaller place, find a job. Maybe you can put in a word for me with Simon,” he joked, but the smile he flashed didn’t reach his eyes.

Adam frowned as he stared at him. “If we‘re going to be together this is my problem, too. And if I want to help then quit being stubborn and let me. This isn’t just your job. It’s your life. Your _home_. I can’t just stand back and watch while you lose everything you’ve worked for. I won’t do that, Kris. We’ll come up with something. We’ll figure it out, but no more talk about selling the B &B. I’m not going to let that happen."

“I’m not being stubborn. I’m being practical,” Kris said calmly. “And I don't need you riding in on some proverbial white horse to save the day. I appreciate you wanting to help, I do, Adam. _Really_ , it means a lot, but you know I can't let you do that. Please, I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”

Adam started to object, but the pleading look in Kris' eyes stopped him. "Fine. I'll drop it. For now, but I meant everything I said, Kris. You are not going to lose the B&B. That's not an option." Adam couldn't hold back a tiny smile as Kris leaned forward and pressed a kiss quickly to his lips.

“Thank you. For everything. And I promise, no more secrets. Telling you might have been hard, but keeping it from you was unbearable,” Kris admitted. Adam could only imagine how much stress Kris was still under, but he sounded relieved. It was difficult to be happy, exactly, but at least Adam knew what they were up against now.

"So, do you want to go home?” Adam asked, taking Kris’ hand in his, prepared and willing to pack everything up and head back to the B&B. He’d deal with Simon on Monday, but right now he just needed to be with Kris. It hardly seemed fair to ask him to stay here in light of what he’d just told Adam.

"No," Kris told him firmly. “You promised me a weekend getaway of room service and hot tubs, and I fully plan on holding you to that. But first, I’ve got to get out of these clothes. I’m freezing.” He stood up from the sofa and grabbed his bag. “I'm going to get a hot shower, and you can order room service and call Brad. He's been trying to reach you all afternoon.”

Adam pulled his phone from his pocket guiltily and turned it back on. “I didn’t really want to talk to anybody,” he shrugged, skimming through a few texts he’d missed from Brad and one from his brother.

Kris leaned over the arm of the couch to give Adam a quick kiss on the cheek. “I won’t be long,” he promised, his fingers grazing Adam’s neck as he spoke. “Order something good.” He smiled and disappeared into the bedroom to take his shower.

Adam tried to call Brad, but he ended up leaving a message instead. Obviously, whatever he wanted to talk about wasn’t that important. Adam was looking over the room service menu, trying to decide what Kris would like the most, when Kris stuck his head out of the bedroom door and cleared his throat to get Adam’s attention. He’d already stripped to his briefs, and Adam didn’t bother trying to hide the way his eyes ran appreciatively over Kris’ body before meeting his knowing gaze.

“You know,” Kris said slowly, “I’m really not that hungry. I think dinner could wait if you wanted to join me.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively, then grinned and ducked back into the bedroom without waiting for Adam’s reply.

Adam only hesitated a second, just long enough to take a deep breath, then he crossed the room, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake and the menu laying forgotten on the sofa.


	11. Chapter 11

Kris stretched, smiling into his pillow and burrowing a little deeper under the covers. He wasn’t ready to wake up. Actually, he didn’t care if he got out of bed the rest of the weekend. Last night had been incredible. It had been so long, Kris had almost forgotten how awesome make-up sex could be, but it was more than just that. For the first time since Adam had been here, Kris was being completely open and honest with him, and it felt good not to hide anything.

Kris sighed happily and snaked his arm across the bed to reach for Adam, but all he found were cool, wrinkled sheets. He frowned and finally blinked his eyes open, pushing the blanket away from his face to confirm that Adam wasn’t there. He considered getting up to look for him, but the bed was so warm and cozy that Kris couldn’t make himself leave it. They were in a hotel; Adam couldn’t have wandered far.

He rolled onto his back and listened for a second for the tell-tale sound of running water or any other hint as to where Adam might be, but he didn’t hear anything. “Adam?” he called at last, propping himself up on his elbows.

“In here,” Adam answered from the other room. He sounded distracted, as if he had no intention of coming back to bed. He was probably working and, while Kris admired his dedication, he still didn't like waking up alone.

Reluctantly, Kris climbed out of bed and slipped on the fluffy, white terry cloth robe he’d worn last night, tying it loosely around his waist. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, the resort insignia on the front catching his eye. He tried to shrug off his irritation, determined that he wasn’t going to let anything regarding the hotel bother him anymore.

He found Adam at the desk in the living room, completely engrossed in his laptop. “Good morning,” he said, not looking up. “I got some orange juice and coffee from room service, but I didn’t want to order breakfast until you woke up.” He finally tore his eyes away from the screen to glance at Kris with a smile. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Kris nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I slept fine.” He sipped from the steaming mug as he made his way across the room to Adam. “Isn’t it kind of early to be up working already?” he asked, leaning on the back of Adam's chair and peering at the screen over his shoulder.

“What do you think?” Adam asked, turning so he could glance up at Kris. “It needs work, this is just a rough draft, but…Kris?” There was apprehension in his voice and worry in his eyes as Kris finally shifted his gaze to Adam's face.

"That's the B&B," Kris stated obviously. He turned back to the screen, staring at it intently, as if it was going to suddenly change if he stared at it long enough. It was an ad, a _good_ ad, but Kris didn't know why Adam was wasting his time. There wasn‘t any point to this. "Adam, I can't afford any more advertising than what I'm doing already. I can't even _really_ afford that."

"Don't worry about it," Adam insisted. "I have a few people who owe me favors. It's about time I collected on them. I want to help, Kris. I want to do something and since you won't let me…” Adam trailed off as Kris frowned down at him. “I just want to do whatever I can.”

Kris turned his back to the computer so he could lean against the desk, facing Adam. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I really appreciate what you’re doing, but don’t you see that it just makes it more difficult? I’ve tried everything, Adam, and every time I think I’ve found a solution and then it doesn’t pan out, it gets a little bit harder. I don’t want to give up on the B&B, but I can’t keep grasping at straws anymore, either. It’s killing me.”

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you,” Adam told him. “I thought this was a good idea, but if it’s not, I won’t do it. It’s just that…I can’t stand you sounding so hopeless about the B&B. That’s not you, Kris. I know you, and I can’t believe that you would give up without fighting to the last second. But this is your decision, and I‘ll respect that.”

Kris sighed, briefly regretting he ever told Adam the truth. It was a lot easier to accept the facts and face reality when he didn’t have Adam egging him on, pushing him to fight for a lost cause. He’d always admired Adam’s optimism, his ability to pick out the good in any situation, but Kris just couldn’t see how this could possibly end well.

Kris looked at Adam, really _looked_ at him, and he had to smile. There was a fierce determination in his eyes; a look Kris knew better than to argue with. If Adam wanted to work on an ad, if it made him feel like he was helping, it couldn’t hurt anything. It was a long shot and probably wouldn’t amount to anything, but Kris knew how to pick his battles. This wasn’t one worth fighting. “Okay, show me what you’ve got.”

Adam grinned up at him. “Really? Alright.”

Kris listened as Adam talked him through the ad, moving the pointer around on the screen to show him what he was talking about. It was obvious Adam had put a lot of thought and effort into the ad; he must have been up for hours working on it. Kris was moved, but not surprised, that Adam would do that for him.

“I think the website needs a complete overhaul, too,” Adam said, his words coming quickly with a professional air to them. There was also a hint of excitement in his voice; the way he usually sounded when presented with a challenge. “Update it, add some new pictures, that sort of thing. We’ll work out the details later. So what do you think?”

“It sounds great,” Kris nodded. Adam’s enthusiasm was contagious, and even though he tried not to get caught up in it, Kris couldn’t help but wonder if this might actually work. If anyone could pull it off, it was Adam. For the first time since yesterday, Kris allowed himself a little bit of hope. “But before we do anything else, breakfast. I’m starving. What did we do with that menu?” he asked, glancing around the room.

“Why don’t we go to Matt’s?” Adam suggested, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kris from behind. Kris relaxed into the embrace, smiling as he felt Adam’s chin on his shoulder. “Get out of here for awhile.”

“We don’t have to do that,” Kris said softly. “I don’t mind being here, especially with you. I mean, if you’re just _dying_ for some of Matt’s pancakes, I’m not going to say no, but…I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to be involved in this part of your life just because of what’s going on. I don’t want you to stop talking to me about work. I don’t want anything to change.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Adam answered honestly, his breath warm against the side of Kris’ face. Adam’s arms tightened around him a little more, and Kris could hear the uncertainty in his voice. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep working for this resort.”

Kris pulled free of Adam’s grasp and turned so he could stare at him. “Don’t do anything stupid, Adam. This is a great opportunity for you, and if you do anything to jeopardize it, I swear I will never talk to you again. This is just like any other job. Don’t treat it any differently. Give it a hundred percent, like you always do.”

Adam didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kris’ forehead. “Come on. Let’s get dressed and go to Matt’s.”

Kris let it go and followed Adam into the bedroom. It was pointless to argue with him. Adam would take his opinion and feelings into consideration because that was the sort of person he was, but ultimately, Adam’s decision about the hotel rested solely on him. Kris could talk until he was blue in the face, but if Adam didn’t feel right about it, nothing Kris said would change his mind. He just hoped Adam realized what a huge mistake it would be to give up this job.

They showered and dressed quickly, bundling up before making their way down the hall to the elevator. A few people were just beginning to trickle down for breakfast and the lobby was starting to hum to life. Outside, there were a couple of kids playing in the snow while their parents stood, bleary-eyed on the sidewalk, sipping coffee.

There were a few inches of snow on the ground; not as much as Kris had feared, and soon Kris was carefully pulling onto the highway, headed to downtown. It really was beautiful and, thankfully, Adam seemed content to listen to the radio and stare out the window at the passing scenery rather than talk.

They were almost to Matt’s when Kris reached over and turned down the radio. “Can we keep this just between us for now?” he asked. He didn’t think Adam would deliberately tell anyone what was going on, but Kris didn’t want anything to casually slip out, either. He couldn’t keep it quiet forever, but he couldn’t deal with the pity and sympathy right now.

“Of course,” Adam said as Kris pulled into a parking space in front of the diner. “Is there anything _else_ I shouldn’t mention? I mean are we telling them about us?” he asked when Kris gave him a confused look.

Kris squeezed his hand and leaned in to brush his lips quickly across Adam’s. “I don’t think I could hide that if I wanted to,” Kris said quietly. Adam smiled and nodded, and Kris moved forward again, catching his mouth in a lingering kiss. “Come on.”

The diner wasn’t very busy, but whether it was the early hour or the snow, Kris couldn’t tell. There were a few regulars at a couple of booths along one wall who waved when they came in, and Megan was at the counter with a cup of coffee and a muffin.

“Morning. You’re out early,” Adam said to Megan as he and Kris shrugged out of their coats and threw them in an empty booth before settling next to her at the counter. “I didn’t think you opened until ten on Saturday.”

“Wedding,” she said over the rim of her cup. “The flowers have to be there by noon. Thank god it’s inside.” She turned to glance out the window at the florist shop across the street. “Alli’s meeting me to help pull everything together.” Apparently satisfied that Allison wasn’t standing out in the cold waiting for her, she looked back at them. “What brings you two out so early?”

“Pancakes, basically,” Adam shrugged. “Plus, Matt still owes me breakfast,” he added with a grin as Matt emerged from the kitchen carrying a couple of plates. “If the offer’s still good.”

“Just because it’s you,” Matt called, delivering the food before joining them. He poured two cups of coffee and slid them across the counter to Kris and Adam. “So what do you want? Did I hear something about pancakes?” Matt asked, chuckling when Adam flashed him a bright smile. “Same for you, Kris?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Kris answered, biting back a yawn as he emptied a pack of sugar into his coffee. He listened as Megan and Adam chatted, catching up on things they hadn’t gotten around to the last time they’d all been together. He smiled as Megan dug around in her purse before finally pulling out some new photos of her son, handing them over to Adam with a proud grin.

Matt wasn’t gone long before returning with their breakfast, setting the plates of hot pancakes down in front of them. Kris hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the warm, sweet smell reached him. He savored the first bite, chewing slowly and sighing happily. “Fantastic, Matt.”

“Uh-huh,” Adam nodded his agreement, swallowing quickly. “Absolutely worth getting up at the crack of dawn and trudging through the snow. The last time I made pancakes Neil threatened to resole his shoes with them. Which was a little extreme, in my opinion, but you know my brother.”

Kris laughed, sharing a grin with Adam as he glanced at him.

“Oh, hey, you’ve got a little…” Adam trailed off as he reached out, brushing his thumb along Kris’ bottom lip. “There.” Kris’ skin tingled where Adam had touched him, sending a pleasant flush to his cheeks. He grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, ducking his head as he cleaned his mouth.

When he finally looked up, Adam was focused intently on his pancakes, but Matt was watching them with a raised eyebrow. It was Megan who broke the silence. “I knew it! Oh, _finally_!” She was practically bouncing in her seat, grinning from ear to ear.

Matt seemed even more bewildered by that. “Did I miss something?” he asked, looking around at the three of them. “Look, you don’t keep the guy who gives you free pancakes out of the loop. What’s going on?”

Megan ignored him, leaning on Adam's arm so she could look around him and see Kris, too. “So is it official?”

“Official?” Kris asked warily, pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth. He cut his eyes in Adam's direction, but all he got from him was an amused shrug. “Adam hasn't asked me to go steady, if that's what you mean.”

“I can if you want me to,” Adam grinned.

“Wait a minute,” Matt interrupted. “You two?” he asked, motioning back and forth between them. “And I didn’t know? I know _everything_ that goes on in this town. Unless, obviously, it involves two of my best friends and is going on right under my nose.”

Adam laughed. “Relax, we haven’t told anyone yet. Well, Kris’ mother, but we didn’t exactly _tell_ her. So I guess you two are really the first to know.” Matt seemed placated by that.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you guys,” Megan beamed.

“Thanks,” Kris murmured, his eyes locking with Adam’s. His problems weren’t going away overnight, but he had friends that cared about him and would support him through anything. He had a new relationship with a man he loved and respected more than he‘d ever thought possible. Right now, things didn’t seem so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam tried to focus on the figures and graphs in front of him, the latest from Simon's market research team, but he couldn't stop the resentment he felt bubbling just below the surface. He'd promised Kris that he'd make an effort, but it was almost impossible to be in the resort and _not_ think about how it was slowly putting Kris out of business.

It was complicated, more than Adam had thought. His loyalty to Kris was almost overwhelming. Doing anything that contradicted Kris' best interest went against every instinct Adam had. But he also knew that Kris was right. The resort wasn't going anywhere, and it seemed counterproductive to give up such a great job, one that he found challenging and enjoyed.

Or at least he _had_ enjoyed it. Adam tried to keep things in perspective. As hard as this was for him, Kris’ situation was much worse, and he’d been dealing with it a lot longer. He’d been a lot more optimistic the last few days, at least around Adam, and he was even at another meeting with Anoop right now. Adam could only hope when he got home that Kris would have good news.

Adam rubbed his temples and blinked his eyes a couple of times before refocusing his attention on the computer screen. Simon was already twenty minutes late for their meeting, and his tardiness wasn’t helping Adam’s current mood. Every minute he wasted here was a minute he couldn’t put toward his ad campaign for the B&B.

He’d spent the better part of the morning on the phone with various contacts, calling in favors and making a veiled threat or two. He was still waiting for a couple of people to return his calls, but so far things were shaping up nicely. A photographer he’d worked with a few times had agreed to shoot some new pictures of the B&B next weekend, and he’d secured ad space in two of the regions most popular travel magazines. If he’d had to pay a _small_ percentage of the normal fee, Kris didn’t need to know.

Just as Adam decided to see if he could track down a cup of coffee, Simon rushed into the conference room, cell phone glued to his ear. “I think that’ll be all. My assistant will be in touch if we need more information. Let’s schedule a follow-up in two weeks? Wonderful.” He ended the call with a sigh as he slipped off his coat and settled in at the table across from Adam. “Let’s just dive right in, shall we?”

Adam bit back an angry retort and nodded. “Of course.” He listened as Simon covered a couple of issues from the marketing report, making notes in the margins of his printed copy. Simon was methodical, correlating the research to problems he had with the ad campaign. Under normal circumstances, Adam would have been impressed to see a CEO who not only took such a hands-on approach, but also made valid and compelling arguments.

Simon was obviously good at what he did. Adam couldn’t argue against that. No detail was too small to hammer out, and while Simon had definite opinions, he was also willing to listen to Adam’s reasons for doing things a certain way and consider them. If he was anyone else, if this was _any_ other business, it would have been Adam’s dream job. As it stood now, it was all he could do to grit his teeth and get through the meeting.

The meeting was almost over, and Adam was relieved that he’d managed not to say or do anything to get himself fired. He’d managed fine before getting the hotel account and, if he decided that he just couldn’t work there any longer, he was sure he’d be okay without it, but Adam couldn’t deny that the extra income was nice.

“Just one more thing,” Simon said as Adam started gathering his things to leave. “You’re staying at that B&B downtown, right?”

Adam looked up at Simon uncertainly and nodded. He wasn‘t sure where this conversation was going, but everything involving the B&B made him nervous lately. Simon mentioning it out of the blue definitely took him by surprise. “Yes, I am. It’s owned by a friend. Why?”

“I have some investors who are interested in opening a chain of smaller inns. I have to admit, it’s not my area of expertise,” Simon said with a wry smile. “I know how to do things on a grand scale, but I don’t completely understand the attraction of ‘quaint and charming’. I’m curious, what do you like about a smaller operation?”

Adam knew he should just answer the question, but all he could hear was “a chain of smaller inns” repeating over and over in his head. If Simon did that, if he followed through with something comparable to the B&B, Adam didn’t know how Kris would survive. It was a long shot now, but if Simon added more competition nothing they came up with would be able to help.

“Can I ask you a question first?” Adam asked, measuring his words carefully, even though he knew no matter how he phrased it, Simon wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “Before you select a new building project, do you consider the current economy of the town at all? Do you even think about the businesses that you’re pulling the rug out from under?”

Simon frowned. “I don’t know where this is coming from,” he said calmly, but firmly, “but of course I do. I look for economies that are going to benefit from my businesses. Do you have any idea how many jobs this resort created? Not just the staff. There’s also the restaurant, the landscaping, maintenance. Not to mention the contractors, electricians, and plumbers that built the hotel. They were all from this area. It created _your_ job. And other local businesses profit, too. It’s symbiosis. Tourist attractions, restaurants, service stations. A local florist even provides all of the flowers in the hotel. So, yes, I do consider how a business is going to affect the local economy, but the bottom line is this _is_ a business. It’s not a charitable organization, and first and foremost, my responsibility is to my employees and investors. Have businesses closed because they couldn’t compete? Yes. That’s how a free market works - corporate Darwinism.”

Intellectually, Adam understood what Simon said. The ironic part was that, in theory, he even agreed with him. But this wasn’t some theoretical, nameless, and faceless business that was going under. It was Kris, and it was personal.

Simon sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table to stare at him. “Look, Adam, I like you. You’re good at your job. Probably one of the best PR people I’ve ever worked with, and I’m going to assume you have a _very_ good reason for bringing this up. But you need to learn how to keep your professional and personal lives separate. I don’t care what you do off the clock, but at work, at this resort, I expect your loyalty to be with this company. Are you going to have a problem with that?”

“No, sir,” Adam answered stiffly. He remembered Kris' threat not to speak to him if he did anything stupid. The absolute last thing he was going to do was give Kris more reason to be stressed and upset. “There’s no problem.”

Simon continued to look at him warily, but he finally relented and nodded. “Good. I think this meeting is over. Make those changes that we talked about, and we’ll go from there. See my assistant on the way out, and she’ll schedule our next meeting.” Simon headed out of the conference room to his office down the hall, but he stopped at the door and turned back. “Remember what I said."

Simon left him sitting alone at the table. Slowly, Adam packed away his computer and tucked his legal pad and other notes into the case. He had never expected to feel this torn over his job. Kris didn’t deserve what was happening to him, but it wasn’t as if Simon had deliberately set out to destroy his business. Adam couldn’t choose sides because there _weren’t_ any sides. Adam had been caught up in nasty business battles before, and this was nothing like that. It was just a really bad situation where no one was really at fault.

It would be a lot easier if he could blame Simon, cast him as the villain in this whole thing, but it wasn’t that simple. All Simon was doing, albeit on a much larger scale, was the same thing Kris wanted to do - run a successful business. At the moment, he just happened to have the resources to do it better.

Adam gathered his things, then stopped by to see Simon’s assistant before he left. He tried to sort everything out in his head on the way back to the B&B, but as he pulled into the driveway he was no closer to reaching any conclusions than he had been when Kris first told him what was going on. He just hoped Kris had a good meeting with Anoop; that somehow they’d found something that would work.

His phone rang before he could even get out of the car, and he sighed as he answered it. “Hi, Brad.” They’d been playing phone tag the last couple of days, and Adam still didn’t know why Brad was trying to get in touch with him.

“Well, it’s about time,” Brad said. “Did you and Kris kiss and make-up? By the way, I was totally on your side, even though I figured there was a pretty good chance it was all your fault.”

Adam snorted, reminded why he was friends with Brad in the first place, and why it was so important to him that they remained friends even after they broke up. “Yes, we made up. Why have you been trying to track me down?”

“Well,” Brad said hesitantly, “it’s about the apartment. I know I said I’d be out by the end of the week, but…my other apartment sort of fell through. So I’m back to square one. I just need a little more time.”

“What happened? Did your roommate change his mind?” Adam asked, amused, but also relieved that was all Brad wanted. He didn’t care how long Brad stayed. It wasn’t like he was using the apartment or had any intention of going home any time soon.

“No,” Brad insisted. “We got along great, and he was completely onboard with me moving in. His boyfriend, on the other hand, didn’t think it was such a great idea. Like he was even my type. Anyway, he told me I could still move in, but I didn’t want to get in the middle of that. So…is it okay? I didn’t know if you were planning on finding another roommate or whatever.”

“You know what?” Adam said suddenly, the wheels turning rapidly in his head. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this before. It was a perfect solution. “Stay as long as you want. Don’t even bother looking for another place right now. It seems ridiculous for me to keep my apartment when I’m obviously going to be spending a lot of time here. Let me talk to Kris, and I’ll get back to you, okay?”

He hung up with Brad feeling almost ecstatic. It was crazy, he knew it was, but if he moved into the B&B, he and Kris could split the expenses. Kris couldn’t refuse to take his money if he lived there. Right now, Adam was just wasting money on rent; money that could definitely be put to a better use. His only hurdle now was convincing Kris that this was the ideal solution.

Adam knew Kris would think he was suggesting this just as a way to help him, but the truth was Adam couldn’t imagine going back to his apartment and leaving Kris here. The B&B was more a home to him than his apartment had ever been, and wherever Kris was, that’s where Adam wanted to be, where he belonged.

His work might involve a little more travel if he relocated here, but the beauty of working for himself was that he could do it anywhere. There really wasn’t anything tying him there, not like here. He had friends here, _family_ , and there was nowhere else on earth that Adam would rather be. By the time he’d climbed out of the car, he’d made up his mind. Now came the hard part - getting Kris to agree.


	13. Chapter 13

"Adam wants to move in," Kris said when his mother answered the phone. He was greeted with silence on the other end and wondered why he even called her in the first place. Knowing her, she'd be picking out china patterns by the end of the day. The last thing he needed was Adam and his mother teaming up against him. "Mama?"

"I'm here," she said at last. "Kristopher, don't you think you two are rushing things just a bit? I mean, you know I love Adam, and I think you two make a great couple, but...it's just so soon." She paused for a second. "You don't sound like this is something you want. What's going on?"

Kris had been surprised when Adam suggested it, but he hadn't told him no, only that he needed to think about it. "Well, you know money's been tight. I have to admit, it would definitely help if Adam and I could share some of the expenses, but...I don't know. I guess I assumed we'd move in together eventually, but after we'd been together awhile. I just don't know if Adam's really thought this through. I know he means well, but..."

"It sounds like you should be having this conversation with Adam," his mother told him.

He knew she was right, but Adam was trying so hard to help him that Kris would feel like a jerk if he turned him down. He didn't want to hurt Adam, and he didn't want him to think that this had anything to do with the way he felt about him. When they _did_ decide to live together, he wanted it to be for the right reasons, because it felt like the right thing to do, not because their backs were against the wall. "Yeah...but you think it would be a mistake?"

"Talk to Adam," she repeated. "I can't tell you what's right for the two of you, but whatever you decide, Adam will understand. He loves you. Don’t rush into anything, but don’t discount it, either. If this is the right time, you’ll know.”

Kris hung up the phone feeling every bit as confused as when he’d called his mother. He knew he had to give Adam an answer soon. He had been really patient the last few days, more than Kris had expected, to be honest, and it wasn’t fair to keep him waiting. When Adam got back from the hotel, they would sit down and talk about it, although Kris wasn’t sure he could maintain any sort of resolve with Adam right there. One smile and he’d probably move Adam’s stuff in himself.

It would be nice to have Adam there all the time. It wasn’t that Kris was worried that they wouldn’t get along if they lived together. They’d gotten along great when they’d roomed together in college, and the last few weeks had been wonderful. Under any other circumstances, Kris would have jumped at the chance to live with Adam, but now it felt forced. It was a big decision for Adam, and Kris didn’t want him to make it out of some misguided attempt to help. He had pretty much resigned himself to accepting whatever happened. It wouldn’t be easy, but he’d be okay.

The ringing phone startled him. Not the cell phone that was still in his hand, but the line to the B&B which had been mostly silent the last few months. When he’d stopped getting calls from telemarketers, he’d known things were going downhill. He reached across the counter and answered the phone quickly. “The Willows Bed and Breakfast. How can I help you?” he said automatically.

“Mr. Allen? This is Simon Cowell. I own the Greenway Hotel and Resort,” he said unnecessarily. “I wondered if I might have a moment of your time.”

Kris almost dropped the phone, but he managed to mutter his agreement. He couldn’t imagine why the hell Simon would be calling him and even as he listened to him talk, he had trouble figuring out exactly what Simon wanted.

“I’m starting a new project, but I have other commitments that require my attention. I need someone on the ground who knows what they’re doing, someone who has experience with inns and bed and breakfasts. I’ve met with a few people who haven’t worked out, but I have it on very good authority that you might be the man for the job. Would you be interested in scheduling a meeting with me?”

“You’re offering me a job?” Kris asked, confused and a little dumbstruck. This didn’t happen. People didn’t just call you up and offer you a job, and if it _did_ happen, it wouldn’t happen to him.

“No, I’m offering you an interview,” Simon corrected. “This project is moving at a fast pace, and I need to hire someone as soon as possible, but I only work with the best. If you’re interested, I’d like to schedule a meeting for tomorrow if that’s convenient.”

“I’m sorry,” Kris said, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of actually working for Simon. It was difficult enough that Adam did; Kris wasn’t sure he could do it, but his practical side kicked in, agreeing to the meeting before his emotions could get in the way. “This caught me a little off-guard. Tomorrow would be fine.”

“Terrific. Say around one? I have meetings earlier in the day, but I should be finished by then. I look forward to it,” Simon told him.

Kris hung up the phone and stared at it for a second. He’d only been joking with Adam when he’d told him to put in a good word with Simon, but apparently Adam had taken him seriously. Kris didn’t know whether to be thankful or angry. He knew Adam was just trying to help, but first the ad, then wanting to move in, and now this? It was all a little much. Kris was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn’t need Adam to fix all of his problems.

The longer he thought about it, the angrier he got. Adam should have told him what he was going to do. He should have made sure that Kris was okay with it, that he would even consider working for Simon. The _least_ Adam could have done was give him a heads up that he’d talked to Simon. The call had taken Kris completely by surprise, and he was sure he’d sounded like an idiot.

Kris knew the additional income was his best shot at keeping the B&B, that’s why he’d agreed to meet with Simon. The job opportunity might be too good to pass up, but he couldn’t help being mad at Adam. They’d agreed to no more secrets, but now Kris couldn’t be sure what else Adam was doing behind the scenes, and behind his back, that he didn’t know about. He was pacing around the living room, trying to sort everything out in his head, when he heard the door close.

“Hi, honey, I’m home,” Adam called, grinning as he came into the living room. His smile faded as he looked at Kris. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_?” Kris repeated. “Adam, I know you mean well, but you can’t just make decisions without talking to me. I thought we were in this together. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I can handle this on my own. I’m going to meet with Simon, but I really wish you had given me some idea of what you were doing.”

Adam stared at him a minute. “What the _hell_ are you talking about? Why would you meet with Simon? What's going on?”

Kris sighed in frustration. “Adam, don’t pretend like you don’t know. Simon calls me up out of the blue with a job interview, and I’m supposed to believe you don’t know anything about it or have anything to do with it?” Kris looked at him skeptically. “How stupid do you think I am?”

“I don’t think you’re stupid at all,” Adam told him, “but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything about Simon calling you or a job offer. I haven’t even _talked_ to Simon! And I can’t believe you think I would go behind your back and do something like that without asking you first. Fuck, Kris. Do you trust me at all?”

“Of course I do,” Kris muttered. “But what am I supposed to think? Simon said he had it on ‘good authority’ that I would be perfect for the job. You haven’t said anything to him? Where on earth would he even get the idea that I might be interested? It just doesn’t add up, Adam.”

“Maybe not, but, Kris, I swear, I didn’t have anything to do with this. I didn’t even know there was an opening. What does he want you to do?” Adam asked.

Kris looked at him, still not sure if he believed Adam or not. “I don’t know exactly. He’s working on a new project, and he said he was looking for someone with experience with bed and breakfasts. He wants to meet with me tomorrow.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Adam asked cautiously. “I mean, this could be a good thing. I know that working with Simon isn’t something you want, but…”

“Yes, it’s good,” Kris agreed, reluctantly admitting to himself that Adam was just as confused by all of this as he was. “It just seems a little too good to be true. At least when I thought you had something to do with it, it made sense. Now it’s just…bizarre. Why would Simon randomly pick me? I don‘t even know him.”

“It’s not that strange,” Adam told him, sitting on the couch and tugging Kris down next to him. “Simon does his homework. He hires the best construction crews, the best chefs, the best…everything.”

“The best PR?” Kris asked with a wry smile, raising an eyebrow at Adam.

Adam laughed, but nodded. “Yeah, I suppose. It doesn’t surprise _me_ that he found you.” He paused a second, growing serious. “Kris, I promise. I didn’t know anything about this. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Kris sighed as he leaned back against the couch cushions. “I’m sorry I assumed the worst. I should have just asked you. But, you know, if I do this, if Simon wants to work with me for whatever reason, I guess that lets you off the hook.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asked, frowning as he turned to look at Kris. “Let me off the hook from what?”

“I just mean that if I can afford to catch up the payments at the bank and keep the B&B, then you wouldn’t feel like you have to give up your apartment and move in,” Kris said with a shrug.

“Kris, suggesting that didn’t have anything to do with the B&B,” Adam told him incredulously. “If living here could help you that’s a bonus, but it’s not the reason I want to. You make it sound like I'm making this huge sacrifice. I don’t see it like that at all. I _want_ to be here. I want to be with you. I can’t even imagine going back to my apartment, not when you’re here.”

“I don’t doubt you mean that,” Kris said, “but you wouldn’t even be _thinking_ about this yet if everything was okay. I want to live with you, of course I do, but things are so up in the air right now that I think we should just wait a little while. See what happens and let things calm down and then if we both think we’re ready to live together, we can do it because it’s what we want. Not because it’s an easy solution or…whatever. It’s a big step, Adam, and I want to be sure we’re doing it for the right reasons.”

“You want to live with me?” Adam asked after a second of silence.

“That would be what you got out of all that,” Kris sighed in exasperation. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Adam’s lips. “Of course I do. I love you,” Kris said quietly.

Adam kissed him again and then smiled. “I love you, too. And if you think we should wait, then I’m okay with that, but I’m not going to change my mind. You’re stuck with me.”

“I think I can live with that,” Kris murmured.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam tapped his pen nervously against the table in the conference room. He had a ton of work to do, but he'd pretty much given up on getting anything done until he talked to Kris. Right now, Kris was down the hall in Simon's office, where he'd been for the better part of an hour. Adam's interview with Simon hadn't taken nearly this long, and he was starting to get anxious.

There was a lot riding on this job. It was Kris' best shot, his _only_ shot, at keeping the B &B, and Adam knew that was the only reason Kris was even willing to consider working for Simon. He had his fingers crossed that this would all work out, and Kris might actually enjoy the job. More than anything, Adam just wanted Kris to be happy and not have to worry all the time.

Adam gave up the pretense of working and made his way through the maze of halls to the lobby. He spotted Lil at the front desk and offered her a smile as he leaned against the counter. "Hey. You're here early," he grinned.

"I'm covering for someone," she shrugged. "Is Kris still in his meeting with Simon?"

"Yeah. It's taking forever. I don't...how did you know about that?" Adam asked suddenly. He hadn't told anyone because Kris had asked him not to, and most of the employees weren't privy to Simon's schedule. Even his assistant had trouble keeping up with where he was and what he was doing sometimes. "It was you! You recommended Kris for the job.”

“He wasn’t mad, was he?” Lil said, looking worried. “I know things have been kind of rough with the B&B, and when Simon asked, Kris was the first person I thought of. I probably shouldn’t have said anything without talking to Kris first, but I didn’t know Simon was going to call him in for an interview."

“He wasn’t really upset, just confused,” he assured her. “I really hope this goes well. I know that working for Simon wouldn’t be Kris’ first choice, but he really needs this job.” Adam paused for a second, wondering how much was too much to tell Lil. “I can only imagine that things have gotten worse since you left.”

“I didn’t want to,“ Lil frowned. “None of us did. Kris is a great guy to work for, but…I had to pay my rent. I had to keep food on the table. Kris is so good at what he does; he's just had some bad luck. If Simon doesn’t hire him, he’s an idiot.”

Adam laughed and nodded his agreement. “Yeah. I think it’s good that it’s taking so long. If Simon wasn’t interested he would have kicked him out after five minutes.” Adam glanced at his watch. “I should probably get back to the conference room. Kris is going to meet me there when he’s finished.”

“I should get back to work,” Lil told him. “Let me know how it goes before you leave.”

Adam promised she'd be the first to know and went back to the conference room, taking the long way around so he could go by Simon's office. Simon’s assistant wasn’t at her desk, so Adam loitered just inside the entranceway for a minute. The door was still shut, but he could hear muffled conversation inside. He resisted the urge to press his ear to the door and continued down the hall.

Adam had just settled back in at his computer, determined to get some work done when there was a light knock on the door, and Kris peeked in. He glanced around to make sure Adam was alone and then slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Well?” Adam asked, turning in his chair to face Kris. “How did it go?”

“Good,” Kris nodded. “It went really well. I don’t know anything yet, but I think it looks good.” Kris sank down into a chair next to him. “I really want this job, Adam, and not just because of the B&B. I think I’d be good at it. It’s kind of perfect actually.”

“So what would you be doing?” Adam asked, his chin resting in his hand as he listen to Kris talk. It made him happy to see Kris so excited about something. The last few months has been hard on Kris, and Adam was relieved and thrilled that good things were happening for him. Kris deserved it so much, especially after everything he’d been through.

“He’s going to open a chain of B&Bs, just a handful at first. Each one will have its own staff and management, but Simon wants one person over all of that who reports directly to him. They won’t be ready to open for a few months, but he needs someone to oversee the renovations. You know I’m practically an expert on renovations,” Kris grinned. “He wants it to be a chain, but he doesn’t want it to _feel_ like a chain. He wants each one to have its own unique atmosphere.”

“That does sound perfect for you,” Adam smiled. “Did he say when he would let you know?”

Kris shook his head. “He said there were a few things he had to take care of before he made a decision but that it shouldn’t take long. So, I don’t know, maybe end of the week? He didn’t say he was interviewing anyone else, but he might be.”

“And you think you can work for Simon?” Adam asked. “After everything that’s happened, you don’t have any doubts about that? I know you think this is your only option, but I don’t want you to be miserable. I mean, the job sounds great, but…are you sure?”

“I think so,” Kris said, biting his bottom lip. “Simon really wasn’t like what I was expecting at all. You know him better than I do, but he seems like a nice enough guy. I mean, all business and straight to the point, but that’s just out of necessity because he’s so busy. I don’t think working for him would be as bad as I thought it would. I think he’s genuinely interested in his customers and creating the best experience possible for them. What more can I ask for?”

“As long as you're happy," Adam told him. "That's all that matters."

"I am," Kris nodded. "Job or not.” He hesitated a second and glanced at Adam. “And I want to apologize to you again. Simon told me that several people recommended me, including Lil. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and assumed it was you. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry.”

“Forget about it,” Adam said. “I can’t really blame you for thinking it was me. I might have if I’d known about the job. I just want things to work out for you, Kris, and if there’s anything I can do to help, I want to. Maybe I haven’t gone about that in the best way, but…”

Kris leaned over and silenced him with a kiss. “It’s not all your fault. I’ve got to learn to ask for help, and to accept it, and how to swallow my pride every now and then. I haven’t exactly made this any easier.”

“Yeah, well…” Adam trailed off with a shrug. “I think we should celebrate tonight. To a great job interview. What do you say? We could go out, have dinner, or just…stay in,” he grinned. “It shouldn’t take me long to finish up here.”

“Shouldn’t we wait to celebrate until I actually _get_ the job?” Kris asked, looking at Adam skeptically, but the corner of his mouth tugging upward. “Not that I’m going to say no, obviously. I think a night in would be perfect.”

“Great,” Adam said. “And we can celebrate _again_ when you get the job.”

“I should go and let you get back to work,” Kris said. Adam reluctantly stood up and followed him across the room, stealing one last kiss before Kris opened the door. “I’ll see you at home?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. “I won’t be late. I’ve just got a few things to finish up here. Want me to pick up some take-out on my way? Matt said the new Thai place is really good. Or maybe something from the restaurant here?”

“Whatever you want’s fine,” Kris assured him. “I’m going to stop by and thank Lil, and then I’ve got a couple of errands to run. I’ll see you in a little bit.” He gave Adam one more smile and headed down the hall.

Adam sat back down at the table, determined to finish his work as quickly as possible. Knowing that Kris would be waiting at the B&B for him was a pretty good incentive. He was almost done when the door opened quietly, and Simon glanced in. “Hi,” Adam said, surprised to see him. As far as he knew, he wasn’t supposed to meet with Simon today. “Do you need something?”

“Yes,” Simon nodded. “Can I see you in my office for a moment? It won’t take long.” He was gone before Adam could ask what it was about, leaving him no choice but to follow Simon down the hall to his office. “Close the door,” Simon said, nodding in the general direction of the door, “and have a seat.”

Adam started to get a little nervous as he did what Simon asked and then settled in a chair across from his desk. Simon had never called him into his office before, not since his interview, and Adam couldn’t help wondering what was going on.

“I assume you know I met with Mr. Allen today,” Simon started slowly, and Adam frowned but nodded. “I usually have a very strict policy against hiring employees who are…involved with each other. However, this time, I’m willing to look the other way, on a trial basis, if you can assure me that it won’t be a problem. You’ll both answer directly to me, but there may be times when you have to work together. Is there any trouble with that?”

“No, absolutely not,” Adam told him quickly, not even caring how Simon found out about him and Kris. He hadn‘t considered that it might be a problem and prevent Kris from getting the job. He’d say whatever Simon wanted to hear to make sure that their relationship didn’t have any effect on him hiring Kris. “You have my word.”

“Adam, don’t make me regret this decision. I don’t usually make exceptions, but I like the work you’re doing, and I happen to think that Kris is the right person for this job. The minute your personal life starts interfering with business, though, I won’t have any choice. So don’t let that happen,” Simon told him.

“I won’t,” Adam promised, shaking his head. “ _We_ won’t. We’ll keep things strictly professional at work, Simon. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Good. Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make,” Simon said, the slightest hint of a smile touching his lips. “I’ll see you Thursday to finalize the ad campaign details.”

“Right,” Adam nodded. “I’ll see you then.” He left Simon’s office feeling on top of the world. This was the best thing that could have happened. He knew Kris had been trying not to get his hopes up, and Adam couldn’t wait to talk to him once he found out he’d gotten it. He went back to the conference room and packed up his things; he wasn’t going to get anymore work done today.

There were still a lot of uncertainties ahead of them, but things were definitely looking up. Adam almost couldn’t believe that a week ago it had all seemed so hopeless, even his optimism had started to fade, and now it was all falling into place. He’d told Kris all along that everything would work out, but Adam wasn’t sure he’d really believed that. At least not until now. Now it actually looked like it might.


	15. Chapter 15

(Six months later)

"God, I've missed you," Adam murmured, his lips brushing against Kris' neck, one hand on his hip and the other stroking the skin just below his jaw line. Kris was caught between Adam and the kitchen counter, so close he could feel the edge of the counter press into his back.

"Missed you, too," Kris said softly, "but, Adam..." His words trailed off into a moan, muffled as Adam found his mouth again and kissed him hard. Kris gave into the kiss for a minute, it _had_ been a week since he'd seen Adam, then reluctantly reached up and pushed him back an inch. "Your mom's upstairs."

Adam cursed under his breath and rested his forehead to Kris'. "Already?” he sighed, taking half a step back but leaving his hand firmly on Kris’ hip. “I knew I should’ve canceled that last meeting.” He kissed Kris again quickly one more time. “I’m going up to see her. What time are we meeting your parents again?”

“Seven,” Kris told him, “but Dad said they might be running a little late, so no rush.”

Kris listened as Adam’s footsteps faded up the stairs. He couldn’t believe how much things had changed in just a few months. He’d been alone, on the verge of losing pretty much everything that mattered to him, and unable to see any way that things could get better.

Working with Simon had been everything Kris had hoped it would be and more. The job was challenging and exciting, and they were in the planning stages of opening a second wave of B&Bs since the first group was flourishing. Kris had always been good at what he did, but he’d also learned a lot from Simon. Even Kris could admit that Simon deserved to be as successful as he was. He always seemed to be working or developing some project, and he’d managed to keep both Kris and Adam busy the last few months.

Adam had moved in a month ago, at least officially. In reality, he’d been living there for awhile, and Kris had finally agreed that it was ridiculous to keeping paying rent on his apartment when he only saw it once every few weeks. Kris was still glad he’d held his ground. It had felt right for Adam to move in when he had and, even though Kris had never doubted that Adam wanted to be there, it was just better that they’d waited.

Adam had to travel some for work with his other clients, but the last week was the longest he’d been gone so far, and Kris had missed him more than he thought possible. He’d gotten so used to Adam being around that the house had seemed especially empty without him there. It would be a relief to reopen the B&B in a few weeks. At least then he wouldn’t be quite so lonely when Adam was out of town.

It had been Adam’s suggestion to close for awhile and regroup and, even though Kris had been dead set against it at first, he had to admit now that it was the best thing to do. He’d had time to focus on his job with Simon and get back on his feet financially. It had also given him and Adam some much needed time to themselves and let them figure out the intricacies and give-and-take of being in a relationship, something they hadn’t been able to really do when they’d first started seeing each other, not with all the other stuff that was going on around them.

There was no way he could run the B&B completely on his own _and_ work for Simon, so he’d been interviewing people the last few weeks. A couple of his old staff members were even coming back. He had a solid team lined up and was ready to get back to the daily ins and outs of the business instead of just overseeing it from a distance. Not that he didn’t enjoy his job, but Kris missed interacting with the guests and meeting new people.

The ad campaign Adam had created for the reopening was brilliant, and the B&B was already booked months in advance. It was still a little hard for Kris to believe just how much everything had turned around for him. He’d almost had to pinch himself after the first reservation came in.

As great as work was right now, it was his personal life that made Kris the happiest. His success wouldn’t have meant very much to him at all if he didn’t have Adam there to share it with him. Adam had stood by him when he was at his lowest and had been there to celebrate every accomplishment on the way back up. Things hadn’t magically fixed themselves once Kris got the job with Simon, and more than once, he’d doubted whether or not he was cut out for working with a huge business like that. There had even been moments at the very beginning when he’d seriously considered quitting.

Adam had been there through all of that, talking him down, convincing him that he could do the job, that Simon wouldn’t have hired him if he couldn’t. As hard as those first few weeks were on Kris, he knew it was just as difficult for Adam. He was glad that he’d stuck it out and not been overwhelmed. He loved his job now and couldn’t imagine not doing it.

Working with Adam had been another challenge, but one they’d mostly avoided by promising not to talk about work at home. There were a few exceptions now and then, but as a rule they tried to keep their personal and professional lives as separate as possible. Kris had enjoyed working with Adam on the ads for the B&Bs, and it had helped that neither of them, but Simon, had the final say-so on the campaign.

The sound of laughter drifted down the stairs into the kitchen, and Kris grinned as Adam and Leila joined him. This visit was the first time Kris had seen her since he and Adam started dating, and she’d apparently taken to the idea as quickly as his parents had. Kris knew his mother and Leila were friends, and from talking to them, he got the distinct impression that they’d discussed him and Adam being a couple long before it had been a reality.

“Kris, honey, I love you, but that rug upstairs is hideous,” Leila told him. “Why don’t we go shopping while I’m here and pick up a few things before you re-open? Not much, just a few accessories here and there. It’ll be fun.”

Adam shot him a smug, I-told-you-so look and grinned. “Count me in. I’ve been trying to get rid of that rug for _months_ ,” Adam told his mother. “Face it, Kris, you’re the only person on the planet who likes it. And it’s _not_ going in our bedroom.”

Kris bit back a smile and rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Fine, I don’t see what’s wrong with it, but we’ll get a new rug,” he said. “Happy? And I’m not the only one who likes it. Megan helped me pick it out. She loved it.”

“Great,” Adam told him, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. Adam leaned back an inch to smile at him. “We can give it to Megan.”

~*~*~*~

“Have I ever told you how much I miss you when you’re gone?” Kris asked as he climbed into bed next to Adam. He curled next to him, resting his chin on Adam’s chest so he could look up at him, his fingers brushing lightly over the freckles on Adam’s shoulder.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Adam grinned. “Every time I leave.” His hand settled at the small of Kris’ back, his fingers splayed across Kris’ skin just above his pajama bottoms. “I miss you, too. You know that.”

Kris leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Adam’s lips. “I know.” It was nice to have Adam beside him again, his solid warmth a constant reminder of his presence. It didn’t matter how often they talked when Adam was away, and sometimes Kris had fallen asleep with the phone still in his hand, it wasn’t the same as him being there. “At least you’re home for a few weeks now.”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded drowsily, his eyes already half-closed.

Kris knew Adam had gotten up early this morning, trying to squeeze in as much work as possible before he came home. Adam had to be exhausted after a steady string of meetings and then driving back. Kris was kind of surprised he’d made it through dinner without falling over in his plate, and he was content to lie next to him, listening as his breathing evened out as Adam drifted to sleep.

Kris had actually enjoyed dinner with their parents. He and Adam had been so busy working lately that they only saw his parents sporadically when his mother demanded they come over to eat or dropped in unexpectedly, although she didn‘t do that very often anymore. She at least called first to make sure she wasn’t interrupting anything. He’d reluctantly agreed to go shopping with Leila, his mother, and Adam tomorrow, which he knew from experience would turn into an all day event no matter what Leila promised.

Adam was usually the one to toss and turn while Kris fell asleep immediately, so he rarely got a chance to just watch Adam sleep. His features were calm and peaceful, with no sign of the exhaustion that had been evident on his face just a few hours ago. His hair had fallen across one eye, and Kris had to resist the urge to reach up and brush it away. Adam had complained earlier that he needed a haircut, but Kris liked his hair like this, the perfect length for running his fingers through.

Kris finally admitted that he wasn't sleepy and climbed out of bed, afraid he would wake Adam and deprive him of much needed rest if he stayed there much longer. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen, surprised to find Leila leaning against the counter sipping a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, automatically reaching for another glass and filling it up without asking. It made Kris happy that she’d already made herself at home. She handed it to him, smiling when he took the water and nodded. "Me either. I always have trouble sleeping in a new place. Not that the room isn't lovely," she added quickly. “It’s just different.”

“I understand,” Kris murmured. “I do, too.” They were both quiet for a moment, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Kris hadn’t spent as much time with Adam’s family as Adam had with his, but Leila had made him feel welcomed and put him at ease the first time he’d met her. The mutual affection had only deepened over the years.

“It’s getting late,” Leila said, emptying her glass and setting it in the sink. “I should probably try to get some sleep so I can get up bright and early for our little shopping trip tomorrow. Oh, it won’t be that bad!” she laughed when Kris winced. She squeezed his arm and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. “Good night, sweetie.”

“Night,” Kris said, giving her a quick hug.

Leila was across the kitchen, almost to the doorway, when she turned back to look at him. “I’m really glad Adam has you,” she said softly with a tender smile. “You two are good for each other.”

Kris didn’t really know what to say, so he just nodded. He’d never doubted their families would be anything but supportive, but it was still nice to hear. Leila gave him one last smile then headed up to her room. Kris stood in the kitchen long after he’d heard the door upstairs shut, then made his way back to his and Adam’s bedroom. Adam’s eyes blinked open as Kris tried to quietly close the door behind him. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“You didn‘t wake me. Come here,” Adam sighed sleepily, pulling Kris close when he’d climbed into bed. Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him tightly. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kris whispered, closing his eyes and letting the gentle rise and fall of Adam’s chest lull him to sleep.


End file.
